Asi de simple
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Colección de Drabbles y One-shot, que seran HitsuRuki, con leve UlquiRuki e IchiRuki. Lean y comenten pero sobre todo disfruten xD.
1. Sueño

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen (lastima), son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Aclaraciones: pues ninguna, solo que es mi primer fic de Bleach y que mejor que hacerlo de mi pareja favorita HitsuRuki.

Ulquiorra: ¿es necesario que escribas sobre esas shinigamis basuras?

Yue: lo hare para que el HitsuRuki tenga mas seguidores.

Ulquiorra: no entiendo, parece que solo es una tontería.

Yue: y eso que eres mi Oniisama T.T

Disfruten del capi.

_**SUEÑO**_

Aire. Sus pulmones necesitaban aire. Y no es que estuviera corriendo, ni tampoco que estuviera agitada. Entonces, se preguntaran ¿Por qué a Kuchiki Rukia le hacia falta aire?

Pero la respuesta es obvia, por no decir que fácil de averiguar. El motivo por el cual Rukia le faltaba el aire –ese gas vital- era por que la estaban besando. Y no cualquier persona, sino él.

Él. Conocido como el genio de la Sociedad de Almas, como el Capitán del Decimo Escuadrón, como"Shirou-chan" por Momo Hinamori y Toushiro por Kurosaki Ichigo. Y también envidiado por ser aplastado y "casi" asfixiado por su teniente Matsumoto Rangiku con los enormes pechos de la mujer.

Sí, quien la estaba besando era nada más, ni nada menos que:

Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Rukia no entendía porque el pequeño Capitán estaba besándola. Sus pensamientos no estaban en sintonía con su cuerpo. Las imágenes divagaban por su mente. Trato de entender lo que en ese momento sucedía y como sucedió.

Rememoro como el Capitán Ukitake le había pedido amablemente que fuera a entregar una nota al Capitán del Decimo Escuadrón; Rukia se extraño de esa petición, pensando que cualquier oficial del Duodécimo Escuadrón podría hacerla con facilidad, pero como ella jamás se quejaba por las tareas que le asignaban, no le quedo mas remedio que obedecer. Las imágenes son mas claras después de esto. Llego donde le habían ordenado, se presento como lo acostumbraba, abrió la puerta y vio algo poco común.

El Capitán –también- conocido como "Cubito de hielo andante" dormido en la silla con las manos recargadas sobre su escritorio. La Kuchiki noto los abundantes papeles que había debajo de los brazos de Toushiro, parecido al papeleo de su Capitán.

Rukia sonrió para si, por primera vez en su vida agradecía a su Niisama de que no le permitiera ser teniente, pues tendría que lidiar con ese papeleo ella también.

La pelinegra miro con ternura la imagen frente a ella, ¡vaya que el Capitán Hitsugaya era muy lindo y hermoso!... en cuanto cruzo esa palabra por su mente, la Kuchiki la borro de inmediato. Ella no debía pensar que un Capitán era lindo, ni mucho menos hermoso –aunque fuera verdad-, sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente de los pensamientos absurdos de ese momento- decidió intentar despertar a Toushiro, se acerco a donde estaba (pues ella aun estaba en la puerta), extendió su mano y la poso con suavidad en el hombro del chico.

-Hitsugaya-taicho. –llamo Rukia lo mas bajo posible. Agito con cuidado al susodicho- Hitsugaya-taicho. Tengo una nota que entregarle.

Hitsugaya se movió un poco molesto, musitando cosas incoherentes. Rukia se enterneció aun mas, siempre había querido despertar así a su hermano mayor. Pero como Byakuya era un noble y como siempre se levantaba muy temprano, tanto que decían "El canto del gallo no levanta a Byakuya, Byakuya levanta al gallo". Por ese motivo, Rukia no tenía una oportunidad.

-no creo que se despierte. –se dijo a si misma al tercer intento- mejor me…

La pequeña no tuvo tiempo de decir más. Para su sorpresa, Hitsugaya se había despertado y en un movimiento rápido había juntado sus labios con los de la Kuchiki, quien no sabía si estaba despierta o soñando.

Jamás hubiera creído que el albino, entre todos los hombres que conocía, fuera el que le robara su primer beso. Y, tenia que admitirlo, Toushiro besaba muy bien.

Y volvemos a eso de la falta del aire. Rukia ya no podía aguantar mas la presión de esos labios dominantes contra los suyos (aunque le estuviera gustando, y mucho), aparto con brusquedad al Capitán y volvió a respirara el aire que tanto le hacia falta. Después de recuperarse fijo su mirada en Hitsugaya, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Toushiro estaba dormido. Rukia se pregunto si la había besado por reflejo o por que estaba tan cansado que no era consiente de sus actos. Y sin esperar, ni buscar una respuesta, La Kuchiki salió huyendo del lugar tan rápido, que ni Yoruichi –diosa del Shumpo- podría alcanzarla.

_

_

Cinco minutos después, Hitsugaya despertaba. Dando un largo bostezo y estirándose para despabilar su cuerpo, el chico miro con pesadez el papeleo que aun quedaba por hacer.

Se recargo en su silla, y miro al techo, aun podía descansar tres minutos antes de empezar su labor. Dio un suspiro, había tenido un sueño muy raro.

Un sueño, en el que había besado a Kuchiki Rukia, y él lo había disfrutado. Realmente lo había disfrutado.

Un sueño que, pensó, podría volverse realidad.

_

_

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, he estado leyendo fics HitsuRuki y la verdad por eso me anime a hacer el mío. Va ser una colección de drabbles y one-shot de esta parejita. Espero reviews y bueno, también pienso meter algo IchiRuki y UlquiRuki, pero es a petición popular.

Rukia: ¿y por que pones también a Ulquiorra conmigo 0.o? ¿No seria mejor Inoue?

Yue: no te mato por ese comentario por que eres mi personaje favorito ò.o*, y te diré que antes muerta que ver a Ulquiorra-oniisama con Orihime (lo siento por sus fans).

Rukia: vaya que eres posesivo con tu "hermano"

Yue: pues si u.u. Bien, nos leemos en el próximo capi.

Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue Motou de Cifer (si algún día me ceden los derechos)


	2. Tan frío, que quema

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (lastimas), son propiedad del gran Tite Kubo.

**Aclaraciones:** creo que habrá un poco de Lemon… creo.

**Ulquiorra:** ¿Qué es Lemon? ¿Una planta?

**Yue:** etto… si te lo digo, ¿prometes no enojarte conmigo?

**Ulquiorra:** depende de lo que sea.

**Yue:** entonces mejor lee el capitulo.

**Disfrútenlo.**

**TAN FRÍO, QUE QUEMA.**

Siempre era así. Una señal, un instante, un momento. Ninguno de los dos sabía la razón, ni trataba de entenderla.

¿Qué es lo que había que entender?

Nada, absolutamente nada. Aunque ese "nada" lo significara todo. Sus vidas, sus destinos, sus juegos. Ambos eran iguales; astutos, hermosos, fríos. Y eso era precisamente la razón por la cual siempre que se veían, hacía señales el uno al otro. Una señal, que daba a entender a ambos que esa noche estarían juntos, como la mayoría de las veces.

Y esa vez, la señal fue una simple descarga de reiatsu.

Después de salir de una junta de capitanes, Hitsugaya se dirigió hacia las oficinas del Decimo Escuadrón. Entonces ella hizo su aparición frente a él.

-Hitsugaya-taicho. –dijo Rukia mirando al capitán de una forma fría. Elevo un poco su poder espiritual, lo suficiente como para que empezaran a caer pequeños copos de nieve.

-Kuchiki. –respondió Toushiro devolviéndole aquella mirada, e incrementando de la misma forma su reiatsu.

Ambos se seguían observando. El poder espiritual de ambos que habían estado elevando, descendió rápidamente.

-te veré esta noche, Kuchiki. –dijo Hitsugaya, antes de desaparecer con el Shumpo.

Y con esas simples palabras, Rukia espero hasta la hora acordada. Ni aun estando en la mansión Kuchiki, podrían impedir que ella fuese esa noche. Y así fue.

Salió con rápido sigilo y ella paso desapercibida por los guardias. Ni Byakuya se habría dado cuenta de que su "inocente" hermanita se estaba escapando, y Rukia siempre tenía el detalle de dejar a Chappy en su lugar –por si a su hermano se le ocurría ver si estaba durmiendo. A penas llego a los cuarteles del Decimo Escuadrón y respiro tranquila. Empezó a caminar como acostumbraba, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Hitsugaya.

-Kuchiki. –la detuvo Matsumoto.

-¿Matsumoto-fukutaicho? –respondió Rukia sin sorprenderse. Y luego agrego con una sonrisa irónica-. Hitsugaya-taicho no esta en su habitación, ¿cierto?

-el cuarto que buscas esta atrás de la oficina principal del Juu Bantai. –contesto Rangiku sonriendo. Dio un largo bostezo-. Me voy a dormir, ya cumplí con lo que me encargo mi taicho.

-gracias, Matsumoto. –dijo Rukia dirigiéndose al lugar señalado.

-que se diviertan. –finalizo la teniente yéndose a su cuarto.

La habitación detrás de la oficina principal, era un cuarto bastante alejado, casi nadie pasaba por ahí. Rukia entro, el cuarto estaba oscuro, pero esto no la asusto. Tampoco se sorprendió cuando dos fuertes brazos, envolvieron su cuerpo por la espalda.

-te tardaste demasiado. –musito Toushiro mientras besaba el cuello de la pelinegra.

-lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí, Toushiro. –contesto Rukia volteándose para besar al albino. Hitsugaya ya no dijo nada, solo correspondió el beso.

Empujo con cuidado a Rukia una cama que estaba hasta el fondo, situándose arriba de ella. Comenzó a besar la piel blanca con frenesí y pasión desbordante, mientras Rukia se abrazaba a su espalda y hundía sus dedos en los blancos cabellos de Toushiro.

El niño genio quito las ropas de Rukia, lamiendo cada parte de piel descubierta. Chupando y mordiendo los pechos de la Kuchiki. Por su parte, ella se concentraba en dejar sin ropa al joven capitán. En su juego pasional, iba primero el calentamiento, que consistía en dejar desnudo al contrario. Y esta era la parte que mas disfrutaban los dos, descubrir la desnudez del contrario, besarla, adorarla. Sin que se dieran cuenta, el reiatsu de ambos se elevo, congelando la habitación. Pero les dio igual, ellos estaban concentrados en otras cosas, muy productivas a mí pensar.

Cuando al fin se hallaron desnudos, Kuchiki pudo sentir y miembro erecto de Hitsugaya rozar su entrepierna. Le encantaba esa sensación. El momento en que el se adentraba en ella, la cara de pervertido que ponía y sus ojos verdes llenos de lujuria, todo eso hacia que Rukia perdiera cualquier rastro de cordura. No reprimía ningún sonido que saliera de su boca. Gemidos, suspiros, gritos. Y Toushiro estaba complacido de oírla estallar de placer. Le encantaba esa mujer, su cuerpo tan tentador, la forma en la que lo besaba y acariciaba. Todo de ella era una droga para él.

Profundizo las penetraciones. La habitación se congelo más por el incremento de reiatsu de ambos. Gritaron el nombre de su amante cuando el clímax llego. Y el cuarto ya tenia pilares de hielo.

-creo que… no excedimos un poco. –dijo Rukia recuperando el aliento.

-de este cuarto no puede salir reiatsu alguno. –Aclaro Hitsugaya-. Nadie se enterara, -guardo silencio, y agrego- con excepción de Matsumoto.

-es gracias a ella que podemos tener sexo casi todas las noches. –sonrió la pelinegra.

-no le dejare trabajo esta semana. –Dijo el joven genio-. Aunque tu, Kuchiki, tendrás mucho "trabajo" todo el tiempo. Le pediré a Ukitake que me ayudes a mis "asuntos pendientes".

-me parece perfecto, Toushiro. –finalizo Rukia para besarlo de nuevo y comenzar otra vez.

La noche transcurrió. En la que Kuchiki Rukia y Hitsugaya Toushiro se amaron, quemándose en el frio calor de sus cuerpos.

_

_

**¿Qué tal?, si lo se, una mierda. Pero es mi primer Lemon de esta pareja así que…**

**Ulquiorra:** ¿esto es a lo que las fans llaman Lemon? (mirada aterradora)

**Yue:** etto… ¿Ulquiorra-oniisama 0.o?

**Ulquiorra:** ¿Quién te enseño esto -.-*? (Cara de que alguien se va a morir)

**Yue:** eh… yo… pues… ¡Szayel-Aporro-niisan!

**Ulquiorra:** con que él fue… ya veo.

**Yue:** ¿Qué vas a hacerle?

**Ulquiorra:** cosas que tú no comprenderías. (Se va mi Ulquiorra)

**Yue:** bueno, me voy antes de que me quede con un hermano menos xD. Para el próximo capitulo pondré UlquiRuki o IchiRuki. Es por votación, ok.

**Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue Motou.**


	3. Celos

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son obra de su creador TK. Pero si en dado caso me pertenecieran los Espadas serian mis hermanos mayores y el IchiUlquiHitsuxRuki seria cannon.

**Yue:** este es el tercer Drabble que escribo… tendrá un poco de OoC, creo.

**Grimmjow:** ¿y porque estoy yo aquí?

**Yue:** por que a Ulquiorra-oniisama lo esta regañando Aizen-otosama por casi matar a Szayel-Aporro-niisan.

**Grimmjow:** ¿es sobre el intento lemon que escribiste? Bah, ni siquiera se acerca a un verdadero lemon, le hubieras puesto mas **&%$** y **%$·"*+**. Sin eso no tiene chiste.

**Yue:** esto… Grimmjow-oniisan, si mi Oniisama se entera que eres tú quien me pervierte, te va a matar.

**Disfruten el Drabble.**

**CELOS**

No hay nada más temible que una persona celosa (ya sea hombre o mujer) y el temor es más grande cuando esta persona esta enamorado o enamorada. Los celos de ese tipo de individuos terminan lastimando a todo individuo que se acerque al objeto de adoración de la persona celosa. Y los pobres que sufren las consecuencias siempre terminan heridos, golpeados o… ¿congelados?

Sí, congelados. Y esto lo sabían todos los shinigamis en la Soul Society. Cuando una persona se ponía celosa, un poco de su reiatsu se elevaba y entonces los que estaban cerca del susodicho se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba (esta era una de las razones por la cual, media Sociedad de Almas, se daba cuenta de que tenias novio o novia), pero había excepciones en las cuales, no solo se enteraban de la situación, sino que también sufrían largos periodos helados.

Un pregunta fugaz pasa por nuestras mentes en este momento; ¿Quién será capaz de congelar el espacio a nuestro alrededor solo con lo celos? La respuesta: Hitsugaya Toushiro y Kuchiki Rukia.

Ambos eran guerreros formidables y poderosos, ambos poseían una zanpakoto de tipo hielo/agua, ambos eran personas de carácter fuerte, ambos se habían enamorado del contrario en circunstancias raras y extrañas, ambos eran celosos al extremo. Ninguno de los dos podía ver al otro con una persona del sexo contrario (entiéndase Hitsugaya hablando con una chica o Rukia hablando con otro shinigami varón) sin que sintieran ganas de matar a tal individuo que se atrevía a _'seducir'_ a su pareja.

Que si Toushiro veía como la nueva teniente del Doceavo Escuadrón hablaba con alguno de sus subordinados, se desataba un frio invernal que terminaba hasta que el sujeto casi muriera del frio. El Capitán-Comandante tuvo que reñirle para que todo el Sereitei no terminara cubierto por una gruesa capa de Hielo y que Unohana-taicho no tuviera tanto trabajo descongelando a los afectados. Y el _congelamiento _mas famoso fue el que sufrió Abarai Renji; el pobre sin deberla ni temerla solo se acerco a la Kuchiki para invitarla a su próxima expedición al mundo humano, y en ese mismo instante Hitsugaya pasaba por ahí, oyó la conversación y lo malinterpreto todo. ¡Pobre Abarai! Lo único que pudo hacer en toda una semana fue estar reposando en el Yonbantai, ni siquiera pudo ir al mundo humano.

Pero si el niño genio era todo un celoso, Rukia no se quedaba atrás. La Kuchiki no podía soportar que otras mujeres hablaran con su _"amorcito"_. Si no lo creen pregúntenle a la teniente de la quinta división; Hinamori Momo que, al igual que Renji, solo se había acercado para darle los '_buenos días'_ a Shiro-chan. Muy mala idea, Rukia malinterpreto todo y la pobre teniente tuvo que utilizar el Kidou para que la nieve que caía no la congelara (entiéndase que tuvo que utilizar el _Hadou No. 31: Shakkahou_ para no morir congelada).

Sí, ellos dos eran muy celosos. Pero, había algo un tanto irónico en su relación. Hitsugaya y Rukia creían que todos estaban coqueteando con el contrario; nadie escapaba de esa suposición, pero entre ellos jamás había reclamos. O sea, que ellos jamás se reprochaban nada, solo a las personas que los _'seducían'_. Sus celos eran enfermizos, pero solo con los demás.

Y ellos sabían que eso estaba mal… pero no podían evitarlo. Tener una personalidad extremadamente celosa no era su culpa, ¿o si?

No, no podía serlo por que sus ataques de celos estaban justificados. Los demás no querían que ellos estuvieran juntos. En realidad, eso tiene una mitad que es verdad y otra que es mentira.

Todos en la Soul Society se alegraron cuando por fin (después de muchos sucesos graciosos, penosos y bochornosos) la pareja acepto que salían oficialmente, pero ¡caray! No querían sufrir por siempre –una de las desventajas de ser un alma que no envejece rápido-, los ataques de celos de este par.

Así que un buen día hablaron con los dos y los hicieron escuchar un sermón de tres horas (Byakuya tuvo que utilizar _Kidou_ para sujetarlos a las sillas de interrogatorio, digo, de sermón). Todos los shinigamis les dijeron que debían controlarse y tratar de ya no matar a medio mundo espiritual con hielo. La joven pareja también debatió sobre lo que pasaba en la Soul Society, sobre que todos buscaban la manera de separarlos. Ante tal argumento los capitanes suspiraron cansadamente; Sou-taicho llamo entonces a Kurotsuchi-taicho y a Unohana-taicho para que pudieran explicarles a los jovenes, el origen de los celos y sus diferentes aplicaciones. Escuchando atentamente las explicaciones de los mayores, ambos chicos aceptaron algunos puntos y otros no tanto. Al terminar la platica, Hitsugaya y Rukia, prometieron no volver a dejarse llevar por lo celos, y el Capitán-Comandante les permitió un poco mas de espacio y tiempo libre.

Después de esta junta, la pareja fue a dar un pequeño paseo.

-el plan resulto todo un éxito. –exclamó Rukia sonriendo y tomando de la mano a Toushiro.

-por fin tendremos un poco mas de libertad. –Secundó Hitsugaya devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Aunque creo que nos excedimos un poco.

-¿un poco, dices? –Rió Rukia-. Casi dejamos congelada a media Sociedad de Almas, pero pienso que algunos se lo merecían.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Hitsugaya, viendo curioso la cara que había puesto su novia.

-es que algunas mujeres shinigamis en verdad se te acercaban mucho. –la Kuchiki bajo su mirada avergonzada-. En verdad me puse un poco celosa.

-hum, creo era inevitable… -concedió el albino, de pronto su expresión se volvió un poco mas seria- pero a ti también se te acercaban muchos hombres.

-claro que se me acercaban muchos hombres. –replicó la Kuchiki un poco contrariada-. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy algo atractiva.

-se que eres atractiva, Rukia. –Espetó Hitsugaya, su tono de voz fue haciéndose mas serio-. A lo que me refiero es que tu… -se detuvo analizando si debía seguir o no.

-¿yo que? –preguntó Rukia cruzándose de brazos y reprochándole con la mirada.

-bueno… tu… -farfulló Toushiro, desvió su mirada a otro lado-. Parecía que lo disfrutabas, y que me dejarías por uno de ellos.

-¡que idea mas tonta! –Exclamó Rukia poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Aunque tú no te quedas atrás.

-¿a que te refieres con eso? –preguntó Hitsugaya arrugando el seño, en señal de disgusto.

-me refiero a las miraditas que le echabas a Hinamori cuando se retiraba después de saludarte, y ni se diga de la cara de idiota que pones cuando Matsumoto te aplasta con su enormes pechos.

-¿Qué? –Dice Toushiro-. Hinamori y yo solo somos amigos, la veo como si fuera mi hermana. Con Matsumoto… desde que la conozco siempre me ha… bueno, tu sabes. Y si nos vamos a eso, Rukia, tú siempre veías a Kurosaki como si le quitaras la ropa con la mirada y no te olvides de Abarai, tu gran amigo de la infancia. –dijo entrecomillándolo con las manos.

-Ichigo es solo mi amigo, al igual que Renji. –grito furiosa Rukia.

-¡si, como no! Puede que yo sea muy joven pero entiendo cuando alguien es una fácil.

-¿Fácil, dices? – Dijo Rukia iracunda-. Yo no parecía una mujer fácil cuando tuvimos sexo en el despacho de Byakura-niisama, ni tampoco en tu oficina.

-¡no puedo creer que digas eso en voz alta!

-¡cuando lo hacíamos tu me pedias que no me guardara mis _'hermosos'_ gemidos!

-¡te encantaba que te lo dijera! –grito Hitsugaya con un leve sonrojo, pero aun enojado.

Y así pasaron las horas; la pareja se decía verdad tras verdad, sin poner atención en que media Sociedad de Almas los estaba escuchando y que empezaba a hacer mucho frio. Todos los shinigamis suspiraron abatidos, volvía el eterno invierno. Solo que esta vez, ellos no tenían nada que ver con eso.

Si, los celos son algo muy enfermizo, y aunque no puedo sacar moraleja de esta historia, solo puedo darte un consejo, estimado lector, si tu amiga o amigo es celoso. Tranquilo, tómalo con calma y compréndelo (a)… excepto si tiene poderes que pueden congelarte o en el peor de los casos, matarte.

Y te preguntaras como reacciono Byakuya al saber que su _'inocente'_ hermanita había _bautizado_ su oficina. Bien, hay cosas que una no puede escribir, y en mi caso me es difícil describir la mirada asesina de la cabeza de los Kuchiki y como liberaba a _Senbonzakura_. Sin duda, ni la persona más celosa del mundo puede sobrevivir a la ira de Byakuya.

**Yue:** esto si es una mierda (agacha la cabeza deprimida) ¿Por qué mejor no me dedico a cantar en el metro ToT? (Yue se pone a llorara desconsoladamente)

**Grimmjow:** ¡Hey, no llores! Si Ulquiorra o Harribel oyen que estas llorando van a…

(Se oye el derrumbe de la pared de mi cuarto)

**Harribel:** ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?

**Yue:** ¡Inoue Orihime!

**Harribel:** enseguida regreso. (Después de haberse ido)

**Grimmjow:** ¿Por qué le dijiste el nombre de esa mujer?

**Yue:** porque para subirme el animo es necesario que alguien que no me cae bien sufra n.n (lo siento pero Orihime no me agrada en lo absoluto)

**Grimmjow:** honestamente, pienso que tú eres más psicópata que Ulquiorra y yo.

**Yue:** quien sabe, bueno, este es el tercer Drabble, el que viene se titulara "Juegos" o algo así. Su humilde escritora y su inner (que esperan mas review para este capitulo ¬¬), Yue Motou de Cifer.


	4. Juegos Diabólicos

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni tampoco su personajes me pertenecen, créanlo. De ser mi propiedad, la historia seria una ofensa al buen gusto y lo más probable es que quedes traumado.

**Aclaraciones:** este Drabble es una mezcla rara de HitsuRuki y UlquiRuki.

**Yue:** sip, como leyeron esto tendrá un poco de UlquiRuki también, ¿la razón? Simplemente porque me gusta ver a Rukia-chan con Ulquiorra-oniisama.

**Rukia:** no es que le haga el feo a tu hermano, pero ¿Por qué con él?

**Yue:** porque me gustan los pairing cracks y la verdad… a Ulquiorra-oniisama le gustas…

**Ulquiorra:** (tapa la boca de Yue) Te enseñe que no hables demás, Yue.

**Rukia:** ¿qué quiso decir tu hermana, Ulquiorra?

**Ulquiorra:** nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Shinigami.

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**JUEGOS DIABÓLICOS**

A Rukia le gustaba jugar todo tipo de juegos, Desde las escondidas hasta _"el corre que te pillo eterno". _Le gustaba mucho la sensación de vértigo que sufría su estomago cuando ganaba o cuando caía en una situación de peligro. Cualquiera que fuera el juego, cualquier día, cualquier instante, Rukia no paraba hasta quedar completamente agotada… o hasta que sus amigos le decían que ya lo dejara.

-¿estás segura de esto, Rukia? –preguntó el pequeño Toushiro preocupado.

-¡por supuesto que sí! –respondió Rukia emocionada ante el desafío.

-esto es una tontería. –Musitó Ulquiorra dándose la vuelta-. Yo me voy.

-espera, Ulqui. –dijo Rukia. El niño hizo caso omiso a su llamado-. ¿Acaso eres un cobarde?

Ulquiorra se detuvo en seco, sin mirar a los pequeños detrás de sí, pensó un poco sobre las palabras de Rukia.

-sabes, a mi me gustan mucho los hombres valientes, que se arriesgan a todo. –Dijo Rukia sonrojándose, y para que el pelinegro aceptara totalmente tomo de la mano a Toushiro-. Shirou es muy valiente, ¿no lo crees?

Hitsugaya se sonrojo y Rukia sonrió triunfante cuando Ulquiorra dio media vuelta.

-hagámoslo. –espetó Ulquiorra inmutable.

-a la cuenta de tres, ok. –indicó la Kuchiki, sus dos amigos asintieron-. A la una, a las dos y a las ¡tres!

Toushiro y Ulquiorra salieron despedidos hacia delante, pasaron frente a una casa que tenia de mascota al perro más grande y agresivo de toda la calle. Es obvio que cuando el canino los vio correr salió tras ellos y comenzó a perseguirlos. Los pequeños gritaban; Toushiro lloraba incluso Ulquiorra lo hacía, mientras el enorme perro les ladraba y gruñía. Rukia por otro lado se subió a un árbol y desde ahí contemplaba como sus amigos sufrían. Ella reía 'inocentemente' al ver como los pequeños trataban de huir y pedían ayuda. _"El corre que te pillo" _era un juego muy interesante pero _"el corre que te pilla… ¡el perro!"_ era mucho mejor.

-me encanta este tipo de juegos. –rió Rukia agarrándose los costados y mirando con deleite el sufrimiento ajeno.

Sí, a Rukia le gustaba jugar.

Pero lo que le gustaba más era… hacer sufrir a Toushiro y a Ulquiorra.

Sus dos juguetes preferidos.

XoX

**Yue:** ¿Qué tal, eh? Nada mal para ser tan pequeño.

**Hitsugaya:** ay, mamá. Que cruel eres, Kuchiki ¬¬.

**Rukia:** yo no hice nada, lo juro.

**Ulquiorra:** no creí que a los Shinigami les gustaran los juegos _'extremos'_. Desde este momento, te prohíbo que estés con los Shinigami, Yue. No quiero que se te peguen malas manías.

**Yue:** si, oniisama. Bien, este es el cuarto Drabble que escribo, muy cortito pero bueno, agradezco sus reviews, me llenan de energía para continuar con esto. El próximo capitulo se llamara "Los momentos más vergonzosos y bochornosos de mi vida… amorosa" tendrá algo de IchiRuki, GrimmRuki y GinRuki –mi nueva adicción- creo que si les va a gustar. Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue Motou de Cifer.


	5. Vergonzoso y Bochornoso

**Disclaimer:** Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. De que algún día serán mi propiedad pueden estar seguros.

**Aclaraciones:** Creo que Rukia y Hitsugaya estuvieron al mismo tiempo estudiando, así que supongo que se vieron pero no se conocieron xD. También cuando Hitsugaya fue nombrado el capitán del Juubantai, pues Rukia no había sido adoptada por los Kuchiki así que supuse que Byakuya lo haría dos meses después. Hay toques de GinRuki y GrimmRuki leve, ok.

**Yue:** ¡oh si! He aquí este nuevo drabble, espero recibir mas review… porque recibí muy pocos ¬¬. ¿Qué paso gente? No dejen morir a este pobre intento de escritora ToT.

**Rukia:** no llores. Te aseguro que esta vez recibirás más… ya que me pusiste con Ichimaru y con Grimmjow.

**Yu**e: no te quejes, además Ulquiorra-oniisama quería estar contigo en este capítulo, pero no se pudo.

**Gin:** Ulqui-chan se enfermo después de que se tomo una copa de 'vino'.

**Yue:** ¿Ulquiorra-oniisama esta ebrio o.o? ¿En serio era vino lo que le dieron?

**Grimmjow**: le dimos un concentrado de todas las bebidas del mundo, es como si un humano bebiese unos treinta barriles de cerveza.

**Rukia:** eso suena a complot ¬¬U

**Yue:** Oniisama tendrá una fea resaca.

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**LOS MOMENTOS MAS VERGONZOSOS Y BOCHORNOSOS DE MI VIDA… AMOROSA.**

**1.** Hitsugaya iba caminando junto con Kusaka en la Escuela de Shinigamis, cuando la vio por primera vez. Ella caminaba con andares elegantes y porte orgulloso, su mirada era una combinación de seriedad y juegos, y su belleza era tan exquisita como la de las más bellas flores. Tan embelesado iba que no se dio cuenta de que había unos escalones adelante, y la ley de la Gravedad le recordó el por qué se tiene cuidado cuando caminas. Kusaka le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a pararse, riéndose de él. Desde ese momento Hitsugaya supo que siempre que la viera caminar, se caería tantas veces que lo terminarían llamando, _"el genio de las caídas"._

**2.** Él nunca había sido de los que se fijaran en las chicas (no es que fuera gay, sino que solamente no le interesaban) pero cuando vio a esa chica no pudo evitar preguntarle a medio mundo (es decir, a Hinamori y a Renji) su nombre y, cuando por fin lo supo, no pudo evitar pronunciarlo. _**"Rukia"**_ dijo, y en ese momento sintió unas enormes ganas de gritarlo por toda la escuela.

**3.** Hitsugaya pensaba que se graduaría junto con todos sus demás compañeros, así que también creyó que vería en su tiempo de escuela a Rukia; pero el que lo nombraran genio hizo que sus planes se fueran abajo… hasta que supo que Rukia había sido adoptada por la familia Kuchiki y se había graduado y había entrado al Duodécimo Escuadrón dos meses después de que Hitsugaya se convirtiera en el Capitán del Decimo Escuadrón, el chico supo que visitaría con frecuencia al Capitán Ukitake.

**4.** Un momento que Hitsugaya siempre recordara. Al niño genio se le encargo una misión de reconocimiento por los alrededores del Seireitei, dicha misión solo trataba de vigilar las recientes apariciones de Hollow por todo el lugar. Hitsugaya creyó que solo en contraria Hollow ni siquiera le paso por la mente que llegaría muy cerca de los terrenos de los Kuchiki, tampoco previo que Rukia se encontrara ahí, vestida con un quimono azul sencillo; la presencia de la Kuchiki desconcentro a Hitsugaya, tropezó con una piedra y cayó sobre su trasero en la fresca hierba. En ese momento Hitsugaya deseo que se lo tragara la tierra. Rukia miro sorprendida al chico, camino hacia él y le tendió una mano_**. "¿Se encuentra bien, Hitsugaya-taicho?" **_ Dijo Rukia con expresión inmutable, sus ojos azul oscuro no mostraban sentimientos cálidos sino vacio y dolor. El chico tomo la mano que se extendía ante él y pudo sentir la calidez de la chica. Hitsugaya entendió que desde ese momento haría todo lo posible para que esos ojos tuvieran la misma calidez que esa mano que lo ayudo a levantarse.

**5.** Ichimaru Gin no era un hombre de fiar. Ichimaru Gin era un hombre escalofriante. Nunca hablaba con Rukia cuando ella se encontraba sola. Y eso solo la hacía temblar y bajar la mirada cuando Gin le dirigía la palabra. No se sentía a salvo cuando estaba con Ichimaru. Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien cuando Hitsugaya estaba con ella? Cuando el genio estaba con ella, la presencia de Ichimaru no le intimidaba en lo mas mínimo. Cuando Hitsugaya le decía con su voz profunda_**, "Descuida, Kuchiki. Ichimaru-Taicho es algo raro, pero no te hará daño",**_ Rukia sabía que podía confiar en él y que se estaba enamorando del chico.

**6.** Gin sabia como sacarte de quicio, ya sea sonriendo con esa sonrisa sexy pero espeluznante y diciendo palabras que erizaban la piel. Gin también sabia como sacar de quicio al líder del Juubantai, solo debía de tener dos cosas: Kuchiki Rukia y una escena malinterpretada. Hitsugaya sabia como tolerar a Gin, lo que no soportaba y jamás soportaría, es que el Capitán-de-la-sonrisa-espeluznante _'profundizar'_ su (inexistente) relación con Kuchiki Rukia. Comentarios fuera de lugar, abrazos accidentales y uno que otro malentendido, hacían que Toshiro se volviera rojo de la ira. Gin sabia como sacar a la gente de quicio, pero nada se comparaba con hacer explotar los celos de _Shiro-chan_~.

**7.** Un rumor es como una enfermedad. Empieza con un síntoma pequeño, y después te das cuenta de que tienes influenza (xD). Eso lo sabía Hitsugaya y Rukia. Sabían que cuando los vieron dándose un beso, (si se le puede llamar beso a que tu teniente te empuje por la espalda cuando estás hablando con alguien –sí, ese alguien era la pelinegra- y que más bien haya sido un choque de dientes), en la fiesta de celebración por la muerte de Aizen. El _"beso"_ inicio una serie de rumores exagerados; _**'Kuchiki-san está saliendo con Hitsugaya-taicho', 'Se dice que Kuchiki-taicho hizo pasar por una prueba de vida o muerte al capitán Hitsugaya para permitirle salir con su hermana', 'Kuchiki-sama es una pedófila, mira que andar con alguien tan jovencito'**_. Y así siguieron hasta que, cansados de los rumores, Hitsugaya y Rukia extendieron otro tipo de rumor, que no solo paro todos los chismorreos anteriores, fue tan fuerte que Byakuya persiguió a Toshiro por toda la Soul Society. Ahora la cuestión es: ¿Cuál fue el rumor que inventaron Hitsugaya y Rukia para que Byakuya quisiera matar al chico? Eso sigue siendo un misterio.

**8.** Hitsugaya no tenía nada personal contra los Arrancar; sí, era un Shinigami, pero eso no significaba que los odiara, solo era su trabajo. Así que cuando finalizo la batalla contra Aizen no tuvo nada en contra de que los Espada sobrevivientes fueran perdonados y puestos en custodia temporal en la Sociedad de Almas. Hitsugaya no tenía ninguna relación con ellos… hasta que uno de los Espada se intereso en Kuchiki Rukia. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques era uno de los Arrancar sobrevivientes y parecía interesado en Rukia más de lo normal, incluso Ichigo lo había notado pero no dijo nada, porque al fin y al cabo, el Sexto Espada no podía hacer nada en la situación en la que se encontraba. A Toshiro no le parecía correcto que su –_casi-_ novia estuviera siendo acosado por un estúpido idiota como lo era Grimmjow. El Espada sabia que el niño genio se molestaba cuando hablaba con la pelinegra, y esa era un de las razones por las que más lo hacía. No hay nada más divertido que molestar a un niño que no aceptaba públicamente que estaba enamorado.

**9.** Rukia no supo que debía hacer en ese momento, solo quería que durara para siempre. Rodeada de hermosos arboles de Sakura, el cielo azul completamente despejado, el viento cálido de primavera y los labios de Hitsugaya sobre los suyos. Rukia no sabía con certeza que haría después de ese beso, pero de algo estaba segura; ella amaba completamente a Hitsugaya Toshiro y el vacio en su corazón se había llenado.

**10**_**. "¿Quieres ser mi esposa, Kuchiki Rukia?"**_ preguntó Toshiro mirando a las orbes de la Kuchiki. Rukia no podía creerlo, y respondió con sencillo y tierno: _**"si, Toshiro".**_ Se besaron y fueron directamente con Byakuya, sin duda sería lo más peligroso que Hitsugaya hubiese hecho en su vida.

**11.** Cincuenta años después, la teniente Kuchiki se dirige al despacho del Capitán Hitsugaya, detrás de ella se encuentra una pequeña de tres años, sus cabellos son negros y sus ojos verdes, sigue a su madre quien tiene seis meses de embarazo. En su camino se encuentra con los capitanes de los demás escuadrones y con Ichigo, el chico que se convirtió en capitán del quinto Escuadrón en cuanto murió en el mundo humano, que saludan a la pequeña llamada _Shirayuki _y le pregunta a Rukia el nombre de su segundo hijo, _**"Hitsugaya lo decidirá"**_ responde con una bella sonrisa y sigue su camino. Al llegar abre con cuidado la puerta y entra, Shirayuki corre hacia donde está su padre y él la recibe con los brazos abiertos, Rukia ve con él y lo besa en la mejilla, _**"¿Qué tal ha estado tu día"**_ pregunta Hitsugaya con su hija en su regazo; _**"igual que siempre. Todos me han preguntado el nombre del bebe. ¿Ya has pensado en algo?" **_Hitsugaya mira un poco a Shirayuki y luego volta a ver a su esposa y sonríe _**"Sí"**_ Rukia observa interrogativa a Hitsugaya y él responde a la pregunta mental de ella _**"Shiromaru".**_

**XoX**

**Yue: **¿Qué tal, eh? Muy tierno.

**Ulquiorra: **(con cara de ebrio de cantina barata) Yue… _hiip-hiip_… por alguna razón me siento tan mareado… _hiip_… ha de ser por la calidad del aire… ¡maldita contaminación!

**Yue:** Ulquiorra-oniisama …

**Ulquiorra:** ¡¿y por qué carajos los Hollow tenemos un agujero? Se nos mete cualquier cosa por ahí… _hiip_… nunca me había fijado… pero si duele que te tatúen el numero en tu cuerpo… ¡Aizen baboso! Que te pongan un tatuaje a ti en tu -

**Yue:** ¡dios! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Leeré sus review y tendré el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible. Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue Motou de Cifer.


	6. Beso

**Disclaimer:** ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Tite Kubo. Yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenerme un rato.

**Aclaración:** este drabble tiene HitsuRuki e IchiRuki, y va dedicado a Tsuki93, por que gracias a los fic que ella escribe consigo inspiración suficiente para seguir con este proyecto.

**Yue:** sip, como ven se me antojo escribir tantito ichiruki.

**Ichigo:** te pasaste al escribir algo como esto, Toshiro es el único que salió ganando, y yo quede como idiota.

**Hitsugaya:** es capitán Hitsugaya. Y yo siempre salgo ganando, sabes.

**Kurosaki:** ¡pequeño bastardo! ¡Rukia nunca se fijaría en ti!

**Yue: ¡**dejen de pelearse! Rukia ni siquiera esta presente.

**Hitsugaya/Ichigo:** ¿en donde esta Rukia?

**Yue:** le pedí que cuidaría de Ulquiorra-oniisama, ya que tiene una tremenda resaca. (Yue ve como la fresa y Shiro-chan ponen una cara de que no se le creen) y si, él único que gano fue oniisama, ¡par de idiotas!

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**BESO**

Todos los días era la misma historia. Desde que había comenzado la preparatoria, ellos se habían vuelto enemigos. Ninguno de los dos soportaba al otro. Siempre peleándose por cosas insignificantes.

-microbio. –gritó Rukia con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo rabear al chico.

-bruja. –profirió Toshiro realmente furioso.

Sus compañeros de salón respiraron cansadamente. Antes era cómico ver pelear a esos dos, pero eso se había convertido en un infierno para ellos.

-pedazo de mitocondria. –dijo Rukia iracunda. Mientras tenía en alto su puño, dispuesta a darle un golpe al chico.

-vieja escandalosa. –contraatacó Toshiro con el seño demasiado fruncido, dispuesto a regresarle el golpe a la Kuchiki.

¿Hasta cuándo terminaría ese calvario? Siempre los mismos insultos, siempre las mismas peleas. Siempre Kuchiki Rukia y Hitsugaya Toshiro.

_Siempre. Siempre. Siempre._

-¡cambien la maldita rutina! –gritó Ichigo sorprendiendo a todos. Rukia y Toshiro se quedaron callados ante la actitud tan repentina de Kurosaki.

-¡todos los jodidos días es lo mismo con ustedes! ¡Si quieren seguir peleándose, váyanse a otro lado!

El silencio reino en el salón de clases. Rukia estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, jamás había visto a Ichigo tan enojado. Hitsugaya se limito solo a observarlo, después de un minuto, el albino bufo y le contesto a Kurosaki.

-así que quieres ver algo nuevo, ¿no? –Toshiro fue acercándose a Rukia-. Bueno supongo que esto bastara para que cierres la boca por un rato.

Hitsugaya tomo a Rukia por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo. Entonces frente a todos sus compañeros, la beso.

Rukia no podía creerlo. El cuerpo de la chica se quedo estático como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera pasado por todo su ser. Ichigo se puso furioso.

Y bueno, siguieron las peleas, pero ahora era Ichigo quien quería moler a golpes a Toshiro por haber besado a su novia.

La moraleja de esta historia es… ¡no seas tan pendejo como para dejar que alguien bese a tu novia o novio en frente de ti!

**XoX**

**Yue:** chiquito pero bonito, ¿o no?

**Rukia:** (con Ulquiorra en su regazo y esta acariciándole el cabello) supongo que después escribirás algo mas largo. Ah, por cierto, tu hermano se siente mejor.

**Yue:** que bueno, aunque a Ichigo no le cayo muy en gracia que estés cuidándolo . A continuación les responderé su review.

**Charming Nature:** gracias por el elogio, me agrada que te gusten mis drabbles tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlos. Espero que este también te guste.

**Ruki-hollow:** si, yo también pienso lo mismo de Orihime, y eso de poner a Rukia con todos me agrada. Tal vez tome la idea para escribirlo en los próximos drabbles. Seria todo un enredo, pero también seria divertido, ¿no lo crees? xD

**Judith/Érica/Alex:** gracias por su review tan grande, es la primera vez que recibo uno así ¬¬. Concuerdo con Ju-chan y Eri-chan de que Rukia se vería bien con Hitsugaya, aunque comparto la idea de Alex pues con Grimmjow no quedaría tan mal. Y para darles un adelanto estoy escribiendo un one-shot UlquiRuki (inner: ya no me queda mucho tiempo antes de entrar a la escuela, así que no puedo escribir algo mas largo ToT) y pienso que un yaoi GinGrim no quedaría nada mal (soy una amante del yaoi, lo admito u.u) espero que este drabble también les guste, ok.

**Tsuki93: **¿Qué te pareció? Espero que este bueno, ya que como fue corto trate de hacerlo lo mas interesante posible. Ya quiero leer que te pareció. Espero tu review, Tsuki-chan.

**Jessy Moon 15: **gracias por tu review y te digo que escribiré mas HitsuRuki combinándolo con mas parejas que tengan a Rukia. Tu solo espéralo.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

**Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue Motou de Cifer.**


	7. Malos Entendidos

**Disclaimer: **ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Tite Kubo. Yo solo los tomo para entretenerme un rato.

**Aclaraciones: **ninguna por el momento.

**Yue:** bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir sobre este drabble? Se me ocurrió cuando una amiga, nos cacho a mí y a un amigo en una situación no tan comprometedora, pero ella lo malinterpreto todo.

**Grimmjow:** Ulquiorra y Harribel casi masacran al jodido tipo.

**Yue:** espero que a los lectores no les pase algo similar .

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**MALOS ENTENDIDOS.**

-me d-duele. –dijo Rukia sintiendo que la vida se le iba por ese dolor tan agudo que sentía-. ¿No puede ser más gentil conmigo, Hitsugaya-taicho?

-entre más rápido sea, menos dolor habrá. –Contestó él, mientras tomaba de nuevo su posición-. Jamás pensé que fuera tu primera vez, sabes.

-claro que soy primeriza. –espetó Rukia ruborizándose, y frunció sus labios en un gesto adorable-. ¿Pensaste que no lo era?

-bueno si, vivías en Inuzuri, y obviamente creí que ya lo habías vivido. –expresó Toshiro sinceramente. Movió el cuerpo de la joven a la luz para poder contemplarla mejor.

-yo me cuidaba, porque sabía que en mi condición seria muy difícil vivir después. –declaró la pelinegra, viendo directamente a los ojos del chico-. Por eso estoy algo nerviosa.

-bien, Kuchiki, aquí voy. Espero que este preparada. –dijo Hitsugaya.

En un movimiento rápido, Hitsugaya tomo a Rukia, la chica sollozo un poco por el dolor causado y después una sensación placentera inundo su ser. A Rukia se le formo una sonrisa de satisfacción, y Hitsugaya comenzó a moverse.

-jamás pensé que estuviera tan grande. –se sinceró Rukia, respirando profundamente.

-yo he tenido de estas cosas mucho mas grandes metidas dentro de mí, Kuchiki.

-¡alto! –Exclamó Matsumoto entrando de golpe al despacho de su capitán-. ¡Taicho! ¡Jamás creí que usted y Kuchiki tuvieran relaciones sexuales en su oficina! Además, ¡¿Qué es eso de que ha tenido 'cosas' realmente grandes dentro de usted! Yo pensaba que era machín.

La repentina intromisión de la teniente del Decimo Escuadrón, desconcertó a Toshiro y a Rukia, quienes reaccionaron solo después de oír las preguntas y declaraciones de la rubia.

-¿de qué carajos estás hablando, Matsumoto? –Dijo Toshiro-. Kuchiki y yo no tuvimos sexo, además, -agregó Toshiro sonrojándose-, todavía soy muy joven para ese tipo de asuntos.

-¿y qué me dice de las cosas que ha tenido dentro? –cuestionó Rangiku mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al imaginarse a su taicho siendo sodomizado por algún pervertido. Hitsugaya frunció el seño y fulmino con sus mirada a Rangiku, pensando que la pervertida era ella.

-has malinterpretado todo, Matsumoto. –Espetó Hitsugaya, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. A las _'cosas'_ que he tenido dentro, me refería a las astillas de madera.

-¿eh?

-es lo que dice Hitsugaya-taicho. –Interrumpió la Kuchiki-. Me estaba ayudando a sacarme una astilla que tenia enterrada en mi dedo. –Rukia le mostro su dedo a la teniente, este tenía una pequeña bandita.

-entonces ustedes no hacían nada malo. –Rangiku respiro aliviada, y luego agrego con una sonrisa-. Solo le estabas sacando una astilla a Kuchiki.

-así es. –pronunciaron los dos al unisonó.

Después de este mal entendido, Matsumoto prometió que pondría atención a las cosas que oyera. Rukia agradeció a Hitsugaya por haberla ayudado, hizo una reverencia y cuando estaba dispuesta retirarse, Hitsugaya le susurro al oído.

-sabes, Kuchiki. –A Rukia se le erizo la piel al sentir el aliento de Hitsugaya tan cerca de ella-. Daría lo que fuera por que este malentendido se volviera repetir, solo que… -y sonrió seductoramente-… me encantaría que en verdad lo hiciéramos. Tú entiendes, ¿verdad?

La cara de la pelinegra se torno de color rojo tomate. Balbuceo y sin decir más, se retiro lo más rápido que pudo de la presencia del joven capitán (diría, promiscuo capitán).

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? –Se preguntó Matsumoto al ver como Rukia salía como un rayo de la oficina, luego dirigiéndose hacia Toshiro, agrego-. ¿Qué le dijo a Kuchiki para que se fuera así, taicho?

-nada. –Pronunció Hitsugaya, sonriendo por la reacción que tuvo la Kuchiki-. Absolutamente nada. –Repitió.

**XoX**

**Yue: **creo que he estado escribiendo puras cosas cortas. Bien, pues les digo que el siguiente será más largo. Tengo pensado escribir algo un poco violento y sangriento, probablemente un personaje muera. Así que lo que les pido ahora es que me digan, quien debe morir:

**1. Hitsugaya**

**2. Rukia**

**3. Ichigo. **

En el próximo review, ustedes dirán el nombre de uno de ellos tres**. **

**Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue Motou de Cifer.**


	8. Vacío

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de Tite Kubo. De ser de mi propiedad… seguramente quedarían traumados xD.

**Aclaraciones:** tiene un poco de escenas fuertes. Las dudas se resolverán al final.

**Yue:** ¡yeah! Termine este drabble (que termino siendo one-shot xD) y me encanto como quedo jejeje ^^. Tenia rato que quería escribir algo como esto, pero no me animaba, pero dije: "ya se acerca mi cumple, así que, ¿Por qué no?

**Hitsugaya:** ¿vas a cumplir años?

**Yue:** si n.n, cumplo 18 años.

**Ichigo:** y por eso escribiste esto… aunque agradezco que hayas escrito _'esa'_ escena, pero en serio te pasaste ¬¬.

**Yue:** ¿no te gusto o.o? pero… yo creí que si (empezando a llorar) ¡me esforcé mucho y tú me regañas ToT!

**Ichigo:** ¡espera! ¡Yo no te regañe! ¡Deja de llorar, por favor!

**Ulquiorra:** (con su zanpakoto en mano y mirando asesinamente a la fresa) ¿Qué le dijiste a Yue, Kurosaki Ichigo?

**Harribel:** si te atreviste a hacerle algo a mi hermana, te **(censurado)** y **(censurado),** Kurosaki.

**Ichigo/Hitsugaya/Rukia:** o/O esto… ¡que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, Yue! (huyen despavoridos hacia la Soul Society)

**Yue:** que raro… ¿Por qué se fueron?

**Ulquiorra:** por cosas que tú no comprenderías.

**Harribel:** y que te explicare cuando cumplas trescientos años u.u.

**Yue:** me falta un buen para eso 0.o, pero bueno u.u.

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**VACÍO.**

No podía entenderlo. No, mas bien no quería comprender la razón de por que ahora se encontraba ahí. Arrodillada y llorando, gritando. Sabía que de saber el motivo, su frágil alma no resistiría más, y perdería el corazón, convirtiéndose en un Hollow.

_Un alma que perdió su corazón._

No tener corazón significaba no tener sentimientos. No tener emociones. No amar. No odiar. No llorar. No nada. Una existencia vacía, cuyo único consuelo radicaba en pensar que en algún momento fue un humano y sintió la emoción de vivir y la desesperanza de la muerte, o viceversa. Todo depende del punto de vista de cada persona.

Rukia comprende muchas cosas, pero lo que su mente no puede procesar es que él se haya convertido en uno de ellos. Su cuerpo tiembla al recordar la imagen de su amigo perdiendo el control y convirtiéndose en Hollow. Sabe que no importa cuantos años pasen, nunca conseguirá olvidar el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda al escuchar el grito de Hollow que profirió Ichigo cuando su otro yo logro conseguir el control de su cuerpo. Y tampoco olvidara como los ojos cálidos del chico se transformaban en unos enfurecidos, fríos, sin otra emoción que no fuera la satisfacción de matar a su enemigo.

"_Ichigo"_, pensó Rukia, sintió que su estomago se comprimía. Tapo con su boca con la mano izquierda y puso la derecha sobre su estomago, en un vano intento de no vomitar. Sintió nauseas.

"_Ichigo"_, su mente traicionaba su deseo de no rememorar lo que paso después de eso, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en la destrucción que había causado Ichig… no, ese no era Ichigo. Esa cosa no era el chico rudo, idiota y amable que conoció. Solo era algo que había tomado el cuerpo del Shinigami sustituto para causar dolor a los que más amaba.

"_tengo que encontrar a Ichigo"_, musitó Rukia con la mirada perdida, mirando hacia el frente. Observo los cuerpos que se encontraban dispersos en lo que antes era el Doceavo Escuadrón.

El cuerpo sin vida de Ukitake-taicho, él había sacrificado su vida para salvarla… otra vez. Los cientos de cadáveres de los miembros de los demás escuadrones, que habían acudido a ayudar. Los refuerzos no hicieron ninguna diferencia contra el demoledor poder de Kurosaki.

Rukia se levanto y sintió como sus piernas no sostenían su peso. Temblaba. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Camino con paso lento y trastabillando. Conforme se movía, miraba a su alrededor. Y su corazón se encogía al reconocer algunos de los tantos muertos…

Todos los tenientes estaban muertos. Cada uno murió tratando de proteger a su capitán y a sus subordinados. Ni siquiera Renji pudo hacer algo contra Ichigo. A pesar de poseer un Bankai fue derrotado por el poder del _Cero Oscuras_ que lanzo el Shinigami Sustito. La Kuchiki se mordió el labio inferior con rabia; no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su amigo. Solo pudo ver como Renji atacaba a Ichigo tratando de ganar algo de tiempo para que los demás pudieran escapar.

_No duro ni cinco minutos. _

Rukia vio como su amigo de la infancia quedo reducido a un pedazo de carne, que no se podría llamar humano.

"_lo siento"_, musitó la Kuchiki, sin detenerse. Sabía que si se detenía, ya no querría caminar más.

Siguió su camino. Paso por donde estaba el Onceavo Escuadrón, donde Zaraki Kenpachi había desafiado a Kurosaki. La mirada del capitán era una desbordante de emoción por el reto que se presentaba ante él, la excitación de una verdadera pelea hicieron que Zaraki luchara con todo su reiatsu elevado. Y entonces sucedió algo increíble. Fue en esa batalla cuando Rukia lo vio llorar por primera y ultima vez. Kenpachi ataco a Ichigo seguro de su victoria, pero el Shinigami sustituto fue mas rápido, mas poderoso y con un movimiento de su espada hirió de gravedad al amante de las peleas y el poder del ataque fue tal que la onda expansiva del Getsuga Tensho arraso con todo lo que se encontraba a espaldas de Zaraki. A varios Shinigamis y a la pequeña teniente del Onceavo Escuadrón, Kusajishi Yachiru.

Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de esquivar el ataque y murió con una sonrisa en los labios, con la expresión que siempre ponía cuando animaba a Ken-chan en las peleas. Kenpachi se dio cuenta de que el reiatsu de la pequeña había dejado de fluir, miro hacia atrás y abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Utilizo el Shumpo para llegar hasta donde yacía el cuerpo de Yachiru y lo tomo entre sus brazos. Sus lágrimas aparecieron.

_Una escena con tanto miedo, tanta violencia… tanta belleza._

Zaraki no se dio cuenta de Ichigo estaba ya detrás de él, y con un corte en la garganta, el Shinigami sustituto acabo con la vida del que fuera capitán del Onceavo Escuadrón.

Rukia vio con pesar, los cuerpos de la capitana Unohana, el capitán Komamura y el capitán Kurotsuchi. Los tres murieron intentando de detener en vano a Ichigo. La cara asustada de Unohana cuando fue cortada en dos. La expresión frustrada de Komamura al ser vencido por un Cero, justo en el corazón. Y el rostro tan excitado de Mayuri, al ver la ultima fase de un Shinigami convertido en Hollow. _'Interesante'_, fue lo último que pronuncio cuando el peli naranja destruyo su Bankai y lo partió de la cabeza a los pies.

"_¿Dónde estás Ichigo?",_ musita Rukia mirando a su alrededor. Un panorama desolador se presentaba ante ella. La Kuchiki nunca creyó que algún día vería algo igual. Todo estaba cubierto de sangre y Shinigamis muertos. Sangre de un olor asqueroso y repugnante, llenaba sus pulmones a cada respiro de ella. Rukia sintió de nuevo nauseas. Jamás había pensado que la sangre oliera tan mal ni tampoco que fuera de un color tan rojo. No, solo una vez vio sangre de la misma tonalidad que esta.

La sangre de Kaien-dono. La sangre que broto del cuerpo de él, cuando ella lo atravesó con su zanpakoto.

"_Kaien-dono",_ recuerda su mente. Rukia encuentra fuerzas en nombrar al susodicho y sonríe secamente al pensar que si el moreno siguiera viviendo, de todos modos moriría por un Hollow… por Ichigo.

"_todo es mi culpa",_ piensa con remordimiento. Quisiera volver al pasado para resolver tantas cosas de las que huyo por tener miedo…

Desearía no haber conocido a Renji, así tal vez él estaría vivo. Si ella nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacerse su amiga, él estaría en Inuzuri con toda su pandilla. Riendo, como lo recordaba Rukia.

Su _Oniisama_… Rukia quiere verlo de nuevo y pedirle disculpas por todo lo acontecido. Su desobediencia trajo como resultado que Byakuya tuviera muchos problemas con su familia. Si tan siquiera Byakuya nunca la hubiera conocido, no habría tenido que proteger a nadie. No tendría por que proteger a su hermana menor del ataque de Ichigo-Hollow. Rukia pudo ver como su hermano mayor murió cubriéndola con su Bankai. Senbonzakura se rompió al recibir el impacto del _Cero Oscuras,_ entonces Byakuya interpuso su cuerpo entre el Cero y la Kuchiki. La pelinegra recuerda con tristeza las últimas palabras que le dijera Byakuya_: 'realmente me habría gustado que fueras mi hermana, Rukia. Hisana se sentiría muy orgullosa de ti…"_. Rukia lloro desconsoladamente. Había perdido a otra persona que amaba.

Si Rukia no hubiera conocido a Ichigo, él seguiría siendo un chico normal que ve fantasmas. Nada de ser un Shinigami sustituto. Nada de peleas contra personas raras y malas. Nada, simplemente.

Rukia levanto la mirada y miro apesadumbrada como el precio por sus pecados lo estaban pagando las personas que mas quería.

Entonces el dueño de sus últimos pensamientos apareció frente a ella.

"_Ichigo",_ dijo al Shinigami sustituto. El Hollow ni siquiera respondió. Rukia vio entonces la verdadera forma del miedo y la desesperación. Una forma humana, disfrazada de una apariencia de cuento de terror y unos ojos llenos de vacio y dolor. El oído puro de ese ser se palpaba en el aire, como si el sentimiento fuera algo físico y golpeara tu cuerpo. Dolía.

"_te he estado buscando",_ farfulló Rukia, como si hablara normalmente con el que antes era su amigo. Rukia sonrió amargamente al oír el tono de su voz. ¡Ja!, se sentía tan patética, y no pudo evitar reírse de si misma, por no saber manejar la situación.

"_Mierda… te busco en todas partes y ahora que te encuentro no se que decirte",_ dice sonriendo. Luego agrega, bufando. _"hasta parece que me estoy declarando. ¿No lo crees así, Ichigo?"._

El Hollow guarda silencio. De pronto, el monstruo frente ella elevo su monstruoso reiatsu y lanzo un grito escalofriante. Rukia se arrodillo por la increíble cantidad de poder espiritual. Respiro agitadamente, tomo el mango de su zanpakoto y la desenfundo. Haciendo uso de todas sus energías, Rukia pronuncio lentamente.

"_Baila, Sode No Shirayuki."_ la zanpakoto se volvió completamente blanca. Rukia miro hacia el frente. Ella jamás podría ganarle a Ichigo, ni siquiera podría tocarlo ahora que se había vuelto tan poderoso. Y aunque ella lo sabia, se sobrepuso al miedo a la muerte. De todos modos, ¿qué importaba seguir viviendo, si ya no había alguien con quien _'vivir'_?

_Ya nadie está aquí. Estoy sola._

"_jamás creí que un día así llegara."_ dijo Rukia poniéndose en posición, _"Pero en este mundo no existen los imposibles"._

_¿Estoy sola?_

"_Tsugi No Mai,"_ grita la pelinegra, danzando hermosamente mientras clava a Sode No Shirayuki para formar el masivo ataque de hielo. _'Ichigo'_ no hace ningún movimiento. _"¡Hakuren!"_

El torbellino de nieve se abalanza de lleno contra el shinigami sustituto. Rukia sabe que eso no será suficiente.

"_Hadou No. 73: ¡Souken Soukatsui!"_, grita de nuevo, lanzando el hechizo con las dos manos para que se una con el ataque de hielo anterior. La pelinegra mira entrecerrando los ojos la masiva cantidad de reiatsu moldeado que acaba de dirigir al que fue su salvador en muchas ocasiones.

_¿Estoy sola?_

"_lo siento, Ichigo."_ dice Rukia. La explosión causada por el impacto de tan poderoso ataque, hace que la chica retroceda varios metros atrás por la onda expansiva. Rukia hizo uso de sus fuerzas para no retroceder mas, quería ver si su ataque había surtido efecto.

No funciono.

_Obviamente._

Entonces Rukia sintió como sus fuerzas se iban, al sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo creciendo monstruosamente. El shinigami sustituto lanzo un grito que paralizo a Rukia, la pelinegra perdió el control de sus sentidos y el miedo la paralizo. Vio como su amigo utilizo el Sonido para llegar justo delante de ella, sudo frio ante el contacto de Zangetsu contra se cuello y abrió los ojos ante el inminente abismo de la muerte.

_¿Estoy sola?_

"_**voy a morir".**_

_¿Estoy sola?_

"_**¡voy a morir!".**_

_¿Estoy sola?_

"_**sálvenme".**_

"_¡apártate, Kuchiki!",_ gritó Toshiro, la pelinegra no reacciono ante la voz del capitán. Entonces Hitsugaya empujo a Rukia a un lado, y exclamó. _"Monta los Cielos helados, Hyourinmaru"._

El dragón de hielo impacto de lleno a Kurosaki, quien quedo atrapado en un pilar de cristal helado. Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la figura que se encontraba ahora frente a ella. Se quedo boquiabierta ante la presencia de Hitsugaya. El niño genio la miro detenidamente, se acerco hacia ella y puso una mano en su cabeza.

"_¿estas bien, Kuchiki?",_ preguntó Hitsugaya examinando a la pelinegra que aun se encontraba en shock. Toshiro acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la chica, alborotando un poco sus cabellos. _"me gustaría poder tranquilizarte con palabras de aliento, pero… ", _la prisión de hielo que encerraba a Kurosaki empezaba a quebrarse,_ "… no tenemos tiempo para eso"._

Sin decir más, Hitsugaya la tomo de la mano y le ayudo aponerse de pie. Rukia trastabillo un poco y Toshiro pozo una mano en la cintura de la chica, dándole soporte.

"_se que soportaste ese reiatsu inmenso por mucho tiempo," _dijo Hitsugaya al oído de la joven, erizándole la piel, _"pero debes de reponerte a eso rápido. Tenemos que correr hacia la puerta Senkai ahora mismo"._

"_L-… La pu-puerta Senkai",_ tartamudeó Rukia mirando a Hitsugaya.

"_si",_ asintió Toshiro. Aun tomándola de la mano, empezó a correr hacia esa dirección.

"_¿Qué planea hacer ahí, Hitsugaya-taicho?",_ preguntó la pelinegra algo apenada por el desinteresado contacto del joven genio.

"_destruiremos TODA la Sociedad de Almas",_ pronunció Toshiro.

"_¿eh?",_ fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la Kuchiki. Hitsugaya aumento la velocidad del Shumpo, arrastrando con él a Rukia.

Rukia sintió como su corazón era estrujado por una mano invisible. Sintió unas repentinas ganas de decirle a Hitsugaya que dejara de bromear y que le dijera la verdad; sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su cabeza amenazaba con explotar debido a tanta presión. Hitsugaya sintió el miedo naciente de la chica y sin voltear a verle dijo con voz profunda.

"_es mejor destruir todo, a que __**'él'**__ lo destruya todo_", con un ultimo esfuerzo de Shumpo, Hitsugaya y Rukia habían alcanzado llegar a su objetivo. Rukia miro la puerta Senkai como si esta fuera un arma de destrucción masiva que hubiese estado guardada por mucho tiempo.

Una explosión en la lejanía y un pilar de luz que iba de la tierra al cielo, fueron las evidencias de que Ichigo se había liberado por completo de la prisión. Rukia observo de nuevo con terror todo ese increíble y espeluznante poder espiritual. Hitsugaya se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta Senkai y la abrió.

"_el plan es este, Kuchiki. ",_ pronunció Hitsugaya sacando de sus pensamientos a Rukia, "_Cuando sucedió el accidente con Kurosaki, el Capitán-Comandante llamo inmediatamente a Urahara Kisuke y le pidió que creara algo para detener a Kurosaki"_, explicó mientras de la puerta salían un Hollow en forma de payaso sonriendo siniestramente, _"yo estaba ahí cuando Urahara trabajaba en ello, entonces esa cosa sintió el reiatsu de nosotros y nos ataco. Si no fuera porque Urahara utilizo uno de sus experimentos en ese momento, yo no estaría vivo",_ Toshiro le mostro a Rukia una herida en su pecho que estaba ya cicatrizada, _"él no tuvo tanta suerte, Kurosaki lo hirió de muerte, y Urahara utilizo todas sus ultimas fuerzas para terminar… la bomba-Hollow"._

"_¿bomba-Hollow?",_ preguntó intrigada Rukia, viendo como el payaso Hollow cubría el cielo de la Soul Society.

"_Urahara Kisuke exploto al máximo el poder del Cero de un Hollow, y lo compacto hasta una mínima partícula."_ Toshiro saco un interruptor de sus ropas. _"la forma exterior de la bomba es una distracción para Kurosaki; él siente que morirá si esto estalla, por lo cual querrá destruirlo. Urahara decidió que la bomba pequeña se encontrara en un señuelo para que Kurosaki estuviera_ _mas cerca de ella"._

Rukia no dijo nada, cerró los ojos con pesar y giro el cuerpo hacia el infierno que estaba frente a ella. El mismo infierno que una vez fue su hogar.

"_Así que esta es la despedida, ¿verdad?",_ pronunció echando un ultimo vistazo de su hogar, Hitsugaya la miro detenidamente. En todos esos años que llevaba de conocerla jamás había estado tan cerca de ella como ahora. Se arrepintió mentalmente por eso. Hubiera sido genial conocer más a aquella chica.

"_debemos de irnos ya, Kuchiki",_ dijo Hitsugaya. Rukia asintió y cuando giro para dirigirse hacia la puerta Senkai, Ichigo apareció detrás de ella.

"_¡Cuidado!",_ gritó Hitsugaya desenfundando a su zanpakoto lo mas rápido que pudo.

Rukia miro de soslayo hacia atrás y vio los ojos de la muerte, de nuevo. Y de nuevo, Rukia pensó que esos ojos eran los más hermosos que jamás haya visto. El Hollow de Ichigo levanto a Zangetsu dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Rukia.

"_eres un idiota, Ichigo"._

El shinigami paro en seco al oír el eco de esas palabras en su mente.

"_si te atreves a seguirme… ¡nunca te lo perdonare!"._

Ichigo agarro su cabeza con sus manos. Peleando internamente por el control de su cuerpo. El Hollow lo maldecía tratando de poner resistencia al alma de Kurosaki.

"_ella… Rukia cambio mi mundo. Por eso, estoy en deuda con ella"._

Hitsugaya se puso en medio de Rukia e Ichigo, sosteniendo frente de si a Hyourinmaru. Ichigo seguía en su pelea interna; el cuerpo de Ichigo era disputado por dos almas. La voz de Kurosaki cambiaba cuando era el Shinigami sustituto y cuando era el Hollow.

"_mi nombre no es shinigami. Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia"._

"_Rukia…",_ pronunció entrecortadamente Ichigo cayendo de rodillas y respirando cansadamente.

"_Ichigo",_ Rukia trato de acercarse a él, Hitsugaya no se lo permitió. La Kuchiki miro a Hitsugaya con suplica y dijo, _"ya es Ichigo otra vez"._

"_te creo",_ Hitsugaya se relajo un poco, pero aun mantenía a su zanpakoto desenfundada.

La pelinegra se acerco lentamente a Kurosaki, se arrodillo a su lado y extendió su mano para tocarlo. Ichigo tomo su mano y miro a Rukia, sonrió.

"_no quise hacer esto"_, dijo Ichigo.

"_lo se, Ichigo",_ fue la respuesta de Rukia.

"_él volverá",_ Ichigo se alejo de Rukia y se puso de pie, _"es mejor que se vayan ahora mismo. Solo podre contenerlo por poco tiempo"._

"_¿Qué crees que estas diciendo, idiota?",_ gritó Rukia confundida. Ichigo la ignoro, _"no te hagas el valiente, Ichigo. No pienses que te quedaras aquí y harás la buena obra del día. Vendrás con nos-…"._

Ichigo beso a Rukia.

_Un beso fugaz._

"_si yo voy con ustedes, él los matara.",_ sonrió amargamente, _"además, no necesitas que yo este a tu lado",_ Kurosaki miro a Toshiro y dio un ultimo abrazo a Rukia, _"adiós, Rukia"_

La Kuchiki iba a protestar pero Ichigo golpeo su nuca, dejándola inconsciente. Cayó rendida en los brazos de Ichigo. El Shinigami la abrazo con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

"_la cuidare por ti",_ interrumpió Toshiro, mirando con decisión a los ojos de Ichigo, _"te lo prometo"_

"_lo se",_ Ichigo cargo a Rukia y se la entrego a Hitsugaya. Paso sus dedos por su mejilla. La primera persona que amo como mujer también se convirtió en la persona a l que tenia que dejar ir. _"lo retendré por cinco minutos, a lo máximo. Tienes que salir de aquí y detonar la bomba en ese tiempo, Toshiro"._

"_si.", _respondió Hitsugaya utilizando el Shumpo, atravesando la puerta que dividía el mundo humano del mundo de los espíritus.

Ichigo seguía peleando con su Hollow interno, haciendo uso de todo su poder para contenerlo. El dolor que sentía el shinigami era profundo, como si algo lo desgarrara por dentro. El grito de furia de su Hollow interno retumbaba en su cerebro, pero Ichigo no permitió que este saliera.

"_o eres muy necio, o eres muy imbécil para creer que voy a dejar que salgas de nuevo.",_ dijo mentalmente Ichigo a su Hollow. El monstruo dentro de si gruño, e Ichigo puso sentir como su reflejo le miraba con odio, _"no te ofendas, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de morir contigo"._

Kurosaki rio por lo bajo.

"_pero todo estará bien. Después de todo, me llevare a todos conmigo.",_ apuntó con Zangetsu directo a su corazón, echo una mirada rápida a su alrededor y resoplo con desdén, _"aunque tardaran mucho"._

Y en un solo movimiento, Kurosaki Ichigo dejo de existir.

_¿Estoy sola?_

Rukia despertaba, abriendo los ojos poco a poco y cerrándolas ante la luz que entraba por sus pupilas. Sintió su cuerpo inmóvil, mas sin embargo ella se movía. Rukia supo inmediatamente que alguien la estaba cargando. La calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de su cargador relajo a la Kuchiki, y el suave confort que ofrecían esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo la tranquilizaron.

"_¿Quién es?",_ musitó Rukia, escuchando la agitada respiración de aquel hombre. _"¿Ichigo?"._

Sin respuesta.

La pelinegra abrió un poco sus ojos, y lo que diviso no fue el rostro idiota y amable de Ichigo, sino el joven y maduro de Hitsugaya. A la shinigami se le encogió el corazón, ¿Cómo pudo creer que fuera Ichigo, cuando el chico se quedo en la Soul Society para morir? Se sentía fatal, recordó la forma en la que el shinigami sustituto la había dejado inconsciente.

Solo por protegerla.

Rukia se sintió miserable, no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus orbes oscuros. Su portador escucho su sollozo y la apretó mas a su cuerpo, dándole calor.

"_el me pidió que te cuidara,"_ soltó de pronto Hitsugaya, apretando el ritmo de su paso, _"Kuchiki… no importa lo que escuches en este momento, solo piensa… piensa que yo estaré aquí"._

Rukia solo pudo escuchar como Hitsugaya apretaba el interruptor.

La fuerza de la explosión fue más de lo que alguien pudiera imaginarse. El estruendo llego hasta los oídos de Rukia sobresaltándola, se aferro con fuerza al pecho de Hitsugaya, él concentro todo su reiatsu en sus pies para hacerse mas veloz. La onda explosiva los alcanzo mas rápido de lo que Hitsugaya tenía planeado.

"¡maldición…!", farfulló, miro hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron de temor al ver la onda expansiva pisándole los talones. "¡mierda!".

Hitsugaya miro hacia el frente. Solo faltaba poco para llegar. Solo un poco mas y saldrían de aquel infierno.

Solo un poco mas.

_¿Estoy sola?_

La tensión del momento y la constante amenaza de la muerte debilitaron mentalmente a Rukia y todo se torno oscuro.

**XoX**

Vacio. Sí, esa era la palabra que podría definir el estado en el que se encontraba su corazón… vacio.

_Igual que un Hollow._

Rukia estaba vacía por dentro. Sus lágrimas salían sin cesar de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en el sucio suelo.

_Y estaba lloviendo._

Hitsugaya estaba parado detrás de ella, mirando hacia la nada. El también se sentía vacio. No quedaba ya nada. Todo se había ido. Sus amigos, su vida. Todo.

Ya nada le quedaba.

_¿Estoy sola?_

"_ven conmigo, Kuchiki.",_ pronunció Toshiro acercándose a Rukia. La morena no respondió de inmediato. Trato inútilmente de responder la petición de Hitsugaya, pero su boca solo pudo emitir palabras entrecortadas que no tenían ningún significado. Hitsugaya la miro con remordimiento. Él no deseo que pasara algo como esto. Toshiro jamás quiso que su mundo terminara destruido por uno de sus más fuertes aliados. Toshiro nunca deseo ver a Rukia tirada en el suelo y completamente destrozada. Pero por algo suceden las cosas, ¿o no?

Una vida a la que ya no se podía regresar. Un nuevo comienzo. Y todo debe de comenzar.

Hitsugaya estiro su mano a Rukia, invitándola a seguirlo. A comenzar junto a él una nueva vida.

"iré contigo, a donde sea, Toshiro.", dijo Rukia tomando la mano, sin dudar y sonriendo un poco.

"la Sociedad de Almas ya no existe", espetó Toshiro caminando y llevándose a Rukia consigo, "pero definitivamente, volverá existir".

"lo se", finalizo Rukia siguiendo a Toshiro y mirando el largo camino que se presentaba ante ella.

Seria difícil. Ambos lo sabían. No tenían a nadie que les apoyara, más que entre ellos mismos.

_¿Estoy sola?_

_Ya no mas, Kuchiki_.

Y la lluvia ceso.

**XoX**

**Yue: **solo dos cosas; cuando Ichigo dice "aunque tardaran mucho" se refiere a que cuando se vuelva a encontrar con sus amigos, puede que ellos tarden mucho en perdonarlo y ¿Por qué no puse la muerte de los otros personajes, como por ejemplo, Orihime xD? Porque no creo que la muerte de orihime le hubiera dado el toque angustiante, de hecho nos hubiera hecho felices (inner: por lo menos a mi si n.n). También cuando Hitsugaya logra escapar de la explosión con Rukia en brazos, lo quise dejar con una incógnita, pero creo que no tendrán problemas para entenderle.

**Orihime: **¿Por qué no salí yo? Pude haber detenido a Kurosaki-kun, y Kurosaki-kun no hubiera muerto. Entonces yo estaría con Kurosaki-kun, y seria feliz con Kurosaki-kun y…

**Yue: **-.-*****… ¡Cero Oscuras! (el Cero de Yue hace desaparecer a Orihime, pero como hierba mala nunca muere, bueno, ya saben lo que pasa)

**Rukia: **al final terminaste matando a Orihime ¬¬U, ¿Qué dirían tus hermanos si te vieran?

**Yue: **Hm, probablemente me dirían que no lo vuelva a hacer y ya, luego se les olvida n.n

**Rukia. **Creo que les falta disciplinarte un poco, pero ya da igual.

**Yue: **bueno, mis queridos lectores, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus review.

**Su humilde lectora y su inner, Yue Cifer.**


	9. ¡Happy Hallowen!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, toda esta obra maestra fue creada por Tite Kubo. Cuando me quedo con los derechos, entonces no habrá necesidad de que yo haga un Disclaimer xD.

**Aclaraciones**: bueno, este drabble se trata del festejo que todos conocemos como Hallowen, ya tenía rato que quería escribir algo como esto, así que aproveche esta fecha y pues esto es el resultado. Hay muy poco lenguaje fuerte y OoC leve, creo.

**Yue:** ¡yes! ¡Hallowen! Época donde puedo usar el cosplay que quiera sin que ningún idiota me critique por eso xD.

**Hitsugaya:** estas muy emocionada -.-, y a todo esto, ¿de que te disfrazaras?

**Yue:** no es disfraz, es cosplay ¬¬, y bueno u.u, me pondré el traje de… si, de Harribel-oneesama.

**Hitsugaya:** ¿Qué dirá Harribel de eso? (Yue no entiende lo que Toshiro le dijo, entonces el se explico) Pues tendrás que dejar tus… ehm, senos casi al descubierto.

**Yue**: bueno, te mostrare lo que pasara… (Yue saca unas gotas para los ojos, que simulan que esta llorando y se abre dos botones de su blusa)

**Hitsugaya:** ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo o/o?

Tras un minuto el estruendo de una pared que se derrumba detrás de ellos, alerta a Hitsugaya de que algo malo va a pasar.

**Harribel:** ¿Qué te dijo el enano este? (apuntando con su zanpakoto a Hitsugaya)

**Yue:** quiso verme los pechos ToT

Las escenas siguientes son las de una Harribel furiosa tratando de matar a Hitsugaya, y por si fuera poco al rato se unió Ulquiorra, Grimmjow y todos los Espadas a la persecución del chiquillo.

**Yue:** jajajaja eso es lo que va a pasar n.n

**Disfruten del drabble.**

**EL DIABLO QUE SE COMIÓ AL LOBO.**

'_paciencia… ten paciencia'_, se repetía mentalmente Hitsugaya después de presenciar una más de las mil idioteces que hacia Matsumoto cuando estaba ebria. _'ten MUCHA paciencia, Hitsugaya'_

Pero hasta Hitsugaya tiene un límite.

-_taicho~_, -canturreó Rangiku abrazando efusivamente al chico y hundiéndolo entre sus enormes pechos. La efusiva teniente estaba disfrazada de genio de la lámpara por lo cual Hitsugaya podía sentir completamente los encantos de Matsumoto-, diviértase, desde hace rato tiene una cara de aburrimiento que me quita las ganas.

¿Ganas? ¿De qué clase de ganas está hablando esta mujer? A todo esto, él no estaba aburrido para nada, solo quería que esa pequeña fiesta terminara ya. Pero el destino (o bien, su mala suerte) le habían dado por teniente a la rubia más vale madres de toda la Sociedad de Almas, así que lo que empezó como una reunión de entre algunos tenientes y pocos capitanes había terminado como la fiesta del siglo. Desde subordinados del más bajo nivel hasta el Capitán-Comandante estaban presentes y todos –en serio, todos-, estaban disfrazados de los personajes de terror más famosos de nuestra época… excepto los vampiros de Twilight, esos no dan miedo… dan asco.

-no sea aguafiestas, Hitsugaya-taicho, _hiip,_ -dijo Hisagi cayéndose de borracho. El pelinegro estaba vestido como Superman, y llego al lado de Hitsugaya riendo tontamente. El teniente de la novena división abrazo a Toshiro en gesto de amistad-, yo a su edad era mundialmente conocido como _'El party-man'._

-¡no te le acerques así a mi capitán, pervertido! –gritó Matsumoto arrebatándole al joven capitán de Shuuhei.

-¡pero si yo solo quería ayudarlo! –se excusó el pelinegro y ondeando su capa de Superman agregó-. Para eso estamos los superhéroes como yo.

_-¡ay, no seas mamón*!_ –Dijo Kira, quien iba vestido de rockero-. Tú tienes de superhéroe, lo que yo de fan del yaoi.

-pero sin tu eres un yaoista de corazón, Kira-kun. –interrumpió de repente Hinamori a que no estaba ebria… si tomas en cuenta que se había tomado como tres botellas de tequila. Ella iba disfrazada de flor de primavera-. Ah, no espérate… la del yaoi soy yo… ¡jajajaja_, hiip~!_

-¡Hinamori! –exclamó Hitsugaya al ver el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba su amiga.

Y después de esta pequeña, se le podría decir charla. Los festejos siguieron. Así que Hitsugaya opto por irse silenciosamente de la fiesta a un lugar más tranquilo. Lo cual fue muy difícil encontrara pues todo el Seireitei estaba celebrando. Hitsugaya pudo ver de todo; a Soi Fong vestida de una muy sexy traje de abejita. A Zaraki vestido como Jack Sparrow de los Piratas del Caribe y a Yachiru como el perico de su capitán. Miro algo desconcertado como Byakuya (disfrazado del zorro) competía con Yoruichi (que venía de gatita) en un concurso de _drinks**,_ en el cual, para sorpresa de todos Byakuya iba ganando. También había disfraces ridículos, como el de Ikkaku que iba como un dios mitológico de un pueblo de Vikingo… nadie sabía en realidad de que dios, pero lo que si sabían era que se veía muy gay y también estaba el mas cagado y estúpido disfraz de todos los jodidos tiempos… el de Komamura-taicho, quien iba vestido de perro, nadie noto la diferencia.

Así que al finalizar su recorrido, que duro como dos horas. Hitsugaya encontró un pequeño jardín que era adornado por arboles cuyas hojas estaban ya teñidas de color amarillo y rojo; la noche había caído dándole al lugar una tranquilidad que Hitsugaya agradeció. Se sentó en una de las tantas rocas del jardín, respiro hondo y se relajo, tratando de olvidarse de todo. De su loca teniente, de esa escandalosa fiesta y del estúpido disfraz de… es mejor no mencionarlo siquiera, solo deben saber que era molesto y muy bochornoso. Toshiro resopla molesto al recordar como trataron de ponerle su disfraz.

-parece que no me doy a respetar. –bufó molesto-. No puedo creer que me hayan puesto esta cosa tan estúpida.

-pero pienso que se le ve muy bien, Hitsugaya-taicho. –dijo Rukia detrás de él. Hitsugaya se sobresalto un poco, girando sobre sí para encarar a la Kuchiki.

-¡Kuchiki! –exclamó Toshiro. Entonces pudo detallar con más calma como vestía Rukia, y pudo comprobar algo. Que a pesar de que Rukia no tenía tan grandes atributos, era una de las chicas más sexy de toda la Soul Society. Y ahora la chica iba disfrazada de diablita; un traje color rojo muy ajustado a su cuerpo que mostraba sus delgadas y torneadas piernas, unos cuernitos que enmarcaban su rostro que estaba ligeramente maquillado, llevaba guantes que cubrían casi todos sus brazos y un _trinche***._ Era la diablita más sensual del mundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kuchiki? –preguntó Hitsugaya apartando su mirada del cuerpo de Rukia, no querría que la pelinegra notara el ligero sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

-escapando de la fiesta, de los flirteos de Renji, de los gritos de Ichigo y de la asquerosa comida de Inoue. –respondió Rukia sonriendo divertida-. ¿Y usted que hace aquí, Hitsugaya-taicho?

-lo mismo que tu. –contestó Toshiro, y agregó-. Y si no es indiscreción de mi parte, Kuchiki, pienso que te ves muy bien en ese disfraz.

-lo sé. –Admitió Rukia soltando una risita-. Sabes, me gustas mas vestido así, taicho.

-pues a mí no me gus-… -dijo Hitsugaya, pero entonces repaso lo que había dicho la Kuchiki-. ¿Dijiste que te gustaba más disfrazado?

Entonces Rukia sonrió pícaramente, miro a Hitsugaya a los ojos y se acerco de forma sensual a él.

-¿Cómo no puede gustarme, un hombre lobo tan sexy como usted? –Toshiro se ruborizo, balbuceo palabras rápidamente y se vio a si mismo quedando como un idiota. Rukia sonrió más, y aprovechando la confusión del chico, lo beso.

El capitán no tuvo tiempo de pensar en más cosas. Su inexperiencia en ese tema hizo que tardara en corresponder a los estímulos externos (y vaya que era un buen estimulo) y tardo varios minutos en tomar el control del beso.

Cuando por fin termino, ambos estaban del color del diablo, o sea rojo. La vergüenza que sentía Hitsugaya en ese momento no se podía describir con palabras, bueno si, se sentía como los chicos que reciben su primer beso cuando menos lo esperan.

-voy a comerte, Toshiro. –susurró Rukia al oído del albino, y rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo del chico, Rukia se abalanzo sobre él.

-¡espera, Kuchiki! –gritó Hitsugaya, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_Pues el diablo quería comerse al lobo._

_Y no habría nada que lo detuviera._

_Ni siquiera el diablo verdadero._

**XoX**

**Yue:** ¡Happy Hallowen! ¿Qué les pareció este drabble? Pues les diré que a mi si me gusto escribirlo porque estas fechas me encantan y porque… (Empieza a llorar) ¡Rukia-sama ToT!

**Hitsugaya:** ¿y ahora porque lloras o.o?

**Yue:** es que… es que…

**Rukia:** ¿ya leíste los capítulos del manga que han salido de Bleach, verdad ¬¬?

**Yue:** ¡sí!, y no diré nada mas, pero es triste ToT, más triste que cuando queme sin querer mi DVD nuevo…

**Ulquiorra:** (disfrazado de angelito) deja de llorar, debemos de ir a todas las fiestas a las que prometiste ir.

Hitsugaya y Rukia se le quedan viendo a Ulquiorra por su _'autentico'_ disfraz.

**Yue:** (mirándolos amenazadoramente) si le dicen algo sobre su atuendo a mi Oniisama, los matare ¬¬*. Bueno, es pero que les haya gustado, recuerden que sus review son mi alimento diario y si no los recibo, me suicidare xD.

_* Ay, no seas mamón:_ es una expresión usada en mis país para decirle a alguien que no sea un mamon XD, o sea que no sea aburrido o mamila.

_** Drinks:_ también conocido como chupe, o bebidas alcohólicas, o sea lo que te tomas cuando te quieres embriagar.

_*** Trinche:_ supongo que muchos lo conocen, pero como conozco personas que no pues, es el tenedor que tiene el diablo, y la pregunta es, si el tenedor es tan grande, ¿la pasta que se come es igual?

Ah, por cierto, sobre los vampiros de Crepúsculo… no me gustan y son gays, de esto entenderán esa parte que dice que son un asco. Y si, así es, odio Twilight.

**Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue D. Cifer.**


	10. Tres Tipos De Besos

**Disclaimer:** ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Tite Kubo. Cuando me pertenezcan, no habrá necesidad de que yo haga un Disclaimer xD.

**Aclaraciones:** esto será HitsuRuki, IchiRuki y UlquiRuki.

**Yue:** bien, este drabble fue escrito en Taller de Expresión Grafica… ya que la clase es tan aburrida que si no escribo algo, mi cerebro terminara por apagarse de tanto aburrimiento.

**Ulquiorra:** si no sacas 10 en esa materia dile adiós al internet y al anime por un mes.

**Yue:** sacare hasta un 20 con tal de que no me dejes sin internet por un mes ToT.

**Grimmjow:** y si no sacas 10 en Psicología te abstendré de yaoi por todo un año.

**Yue:** ¡no, por favor! ¡Todo menos el yaoi!

**Harribel:** y si sigues faltando a las clases del Coro, te prohibiré ver Big Bang Teory y South Park.

**Yue:** pero amo ver esos programas ToT…

**Stark:** tú no te preocupes, te dejare hacer lo que quieres en mi laptop, ver los programas que quieras por mi televisión por cable y, si no quieres ir a clases del Coro, no importa, en fin, la vida es corta y hay que vivirla.

**Yue:** ¡Stark-oniisan si me entiende T^T! él sabe lo difícil (en mi caso lo fácil xD) que es sacar una buena calificación en materias que casi no te gustan.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**TRES BESOS DIFERENTES.**

_-Primer beso:_

_Beso pasional._

-espera, Ulquio-… -dijo Rukia tratando de alejar un poco al pelinegro, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Porque cuando Ulquiorra quiere un beso no hay nada que lo detenga,

Y es entonces cuando Rukia conoce lo pasional que puede ser él cuando están a solas.

Pero solo cuando están a solas.

_-Segundo beso:_

_Beso inocente._

Rukia jamás imagino que alguien como él fuera tan tímido.

Tampoco pensó que cuando él se animara a besarla, lo haría completamente rojo y tan rápidamente que no le daría tiempo a responder.

Pero cuando Hitsugaya Toshiro la beso. Rukia solo pudo notar algo.

La inocencia y al amor puro de un niño.

_-Tercer beso:_

_Beso de amor verdadero._

_Intenso._ Esa es la única palabra que podía describir lo que Rukia sentía en ese momento.

_Intensidad._

Porque los labios de Ichigo se sentían como una descarga eléctrica pasando por todo su cuerpo.

Porque Rukia sabía que así se sentía el verdadero amor.

**XoX**

**Yue:** ¿les gusto?, espero que sí. Este drabble tiene las tres parejitas que me encantan. Bueno, el próximo será un one-shot y ustedes votaran sobre el género de cómo lo quieren leer, ok.

**Bueno, estas son las opciones;**

**Romance/Amistad.**

**Angustia/Tragedia**

**Humor/Parodia.**

**Dependiendo de lo que quieran (pueden dar más opciones) yo escribiré el capitulo, que será 100% HitsuRuki. Bueno, eso es todo.**

**Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue D. Cifer. **


	11. Lo Que Vi En El Metro

**Disclaimer:** ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Tite Kubo. Cuando me pertenezcan, no habrá necesidad de que yo haga un Disclaimer xD.

**Aclaraciones:** muy, pero muy meloso, de seguro terminaran con diabetes al leerlo xD. Es romántico y bueno, nada más.

**Yue:** bueno, les diré que esto lo escribir después en el metro, mientras veía como dos tortolos se comían a besos…

**Rukia:** y nos tenías que poner a Hitsugaya-taicho y a mí en esa situación /

**Hitsugaya:** no me desagrado del todo, pero…

**Yue.** Ni se quejen que bien que querían ¬¬.

**Disfruten del drabble.**

**LO QUE VI EN EL METRO XD.**

La fórmula mágica.

_Labios + labios = beso._

_Simple, sencillo._ Igual que respirar.

_Calor, temperatura._ Desbordando pasión.

_Lento. Sin prisas_. Deleitándose uno con los labios del otro.

Hitsugaya pasa su mano por la cintura estrecha de Rukia, pegándola más hacia él.

_Sintiéndola. Disfrutándola._

Rukia jadea ante el contacto del él y estrecha la cabeza de Hitsugaya con sus brazos profundizando el beso. Esa guerra entre sus lenguas y ellos.

_Rítmico. Armonioso_. Latidos del corazón que se sincronizan. Ya no son dos latidos diferentes. Ya solo es uno.

_Sensual. Mal visto. Excitante._

Toshiro quiere más de Rukia porque nunca tiene suficiente de ella. La acorrala contra la puerta del transporte. Ella gime ante la acción, pero nunca deja de besar a Hitsugaya.

_Excitación. Sentimientos desbordados. _La incomodidad reciente de las ropas que solo estorban. La necesidad de tocar toda la piel del ser amado. Sentirse en su totalidad.

_Deseo. Ardor. Desesperación_. Hitsugaya y Rukia desesperan porque llegue la estación siguiente.

_Confusión. Asombro. Vergüenza._ Alguien los ha visto.

'_ustedes síganle, chavos'_, dije con una sonrisa desvergonzada y ruborizada, '_hagan como que no estoy aquí'_

_Tranquilidad, respiraciones pausadas_. Hitsugaya y Rukia ya no van a continuar con el espectáculo.

Y entonces llega la anhelada estación que esperaban los amantes. Guardo mi computadora portátil y me levanto de mi asiento lentamente. Ellos me siguen con la mirada.

Y yo lo dejo solos para que comiencen de nuevo.

Para que logren lo que mi imaginación siempre ha creado.

Porque, después de todo, no puedo molestar a los personajes de mi historia.

**XoX**

**Yue:** sip, se preguntaran por me metí al final, bueno, porque fui yo la que lo vivió. Y fue raro, que casi todos los vagones estuvieran vacios y ellos y yo estuviéramos en ese. Que coincidencia.

**Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue D. Cifer.**


	12. Regalo De Navidad

**Disclaimer:** ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solos los tomo prestados para escribir este sin ningún lucro.

**Aclaraciones:** especial navideño de Bleach. 100% HitsuRuki.

**Yue:** ¡Ohayo, minna-san n.n!, bueno pues ya que había escrito una drabble por Hallowen, también tenía que hacer uno para navidad y año nuevo, así que aquí esta.

**Ulquiorra:** y después de que termine esta pérdida de tiempo, ¿Quién limpiara todo el desastre que hiciste cuando estabas adornado Las Noches?

**Yue:** obligare a Grimmjow-nisan a que lo limpie u.u.

**Ulquiorra:** dudo mucho que alguien como Grimmjow haga algo tan sencillo como el aseo.

**Yue:** lo hará, más le vale, sino quiere que hable de uno que otro asuntillo que tiene que ver con cosas indebidas ¬¬.

**Ulquiorra:** ¿Qué tipo de asuntillos?

**Yue:** te lo diré si Grimmjow-nisan no limpia como debe n.n.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**REGALO DE NAVIDAD.**

Ese día había sido tan ajetreado. Todo el Seireitei se había convertido en un campo de batalla, literalmente. Y él, jamás había sido un contendiente duro en ese tipo de batallas.

'_compra el árbol y las esferas', '¡no, eso no me gusta, cámbialo!'_

Porque siempre le sucedía lo mismo ese día especifico del año. Un día en el que terminaba extremadamente agotado.

'_el pavo… ¡compra el jodido pavo!', '¡ese yo lo vi primero! ¡Devuélvemelo, perra!'_

Que se joda todo el mundo, siempre era lo mismo. Una batalla interminable por lograr el propósito de ese día. Precisamente en la noche.

_En la noche de navidad._

Y a Hitsugaya se le hacia un hueco en el estomago cuando recuerda todas las navidades a las que ha asistido.

Como olvidar que todas las navidades tu teniente termina ebria y te insinúa cosas subidas de tono al oído.

Como olvidar al capitán que siempre te trata como un niño (aunque tengas 80 años o más) y no te deje beber una mísera copa de sidra en el brindis (ok, eso ya es año nuevo, pero es casi lo mismo)

Y ni se diga de la reciente tendencia del líder de los Trece Escuadrones de disfrazarse de Santa Claus… Hitsugaya admite, que el So-taicho-dono si se parece a Santa –solo que este Sr. Claus te rostiza con su zanpakoto si no eres un niño bueno y que te da sermones en lugar de regalos.

Con todo esto y mil cosas más, son con las que Hitsugaya tiene que lidiar.

Suspirando abatido toma la decisión de ir a casa, descansar un rato y esperar que venga Matsumoto a _'invitarlo'_ (obligarlo, para que suene más bonito) a la fiesta navideña.

Decidido, utiliza el shumpo para llegar rápido. Abre la puerta y enciende la luz. Entra y se tropieza con una hoja de papel en la mesita de su sala. La toma y la lee rápidamente.

'_ve a tu habitación a recibir tu regalo. Atte., K. R.'_

Como si hubiese sido una orden, Hitsugaya camina hacia su cuarto, abre la puerta y se topa con su regalo.

-feliz navidad, Hitsugaya-taicho. –Dijo Rukia vestida con un sexy disfraz de reno y un moño en la cabeza-. Aquí está tu regalo de navidad.

Toshiro traga saliva. Y es bueno mencionar que Hitsugaya no solo recibe estrés y molestias en navidad.

Porque como olvidar que todas las navidades, Kuchiki Rukia siempre lo recibe en su cuarto con ropa navideña provocativa y su cuerpo de _'dios te bendiga, criatura'_.

No, porque si Toshiro olvidara eso no sería todo un hombre, sino todo un pendejo.

Y así, Hitsugaya toma su regalo con la misma ansiedad que muestras cada navidad.

Y Rukia lo besa y acaricia, de tal forma, que Toshiro se siente perdido.

Toshiro puede soportar todo un día en compañía de todos los locos Shinigamis que lo rodeaban. Solo para que Rukia le diera su regalo de navidad.

Y Hitsugaya espera impaciente el regalo de año nuevo.

**XoX**

**Yue:** bueno, mis queridos lectores. Este drabble ha sido corto, pero bonito. Espero que se la pasen bien con su familia, amigos o lo que sea y que logren todos sus sueños. Recuerden no malpasarse con las bebidas alcohólicas y eviten decirle a su tía, que por más que se proponga bajar de peso en este año nuevo, no lo lograra xD.

**Ulquiorra:** ven, Yue. La fiesta ya ha empezado. No quiero que esos Shinigamis digan que no somos seres puntuales.

**Yue:** vale, pero como regalo especial a mis lectores, felicítalos junto a mí.

**Ulquiorra:** ¬¬…

**Yue:** por favor (haciendo ojos de borreguito)

**Ulquiorra:** está bien.

**Yue/Ulquiorra:**

**¡LES DESEAMOS QUE PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Su humilde escritora y su hermano mayor, Yue D. Cifer y Ulquiorra Cifer.**


	13. Prohibido

**Disclaimer:** ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solos los tomo prestados para escribir este sin ningún lucro.

**Aclaraciones:** esto tiene algo de hitsuhina… ¡buah! Hasta escribirlo me da asco, bueno, lo hice para cierta compañera de trabajo mía que le gusta la pareja… sigo sin entender porque le hablo.

**Yue:** ¡Ohayo, minna-san n.n!, bueno este drabble nació cuando estaba viendo un programa por cable y la idea me gusto mucho, así que decidi ponerla al escrito.

**Grimmjow:** Ulquiorra se enojara cuando sepa que Stark te dejo ver _Jersey Shore_ ¬¬.

**Yue:** pero lo vi porque a Lylinette le gusta u.u, no creo que se enoje por eso.

**Ulquiorra:** me entere de que viste ese programa mediocre. Y dado el hecho de que te lo prohibí, tu castigo será una semana sin yaoi Kaname x Zero.

**Yue:** ¡pero amo el yaoi, y me encanta el de Vampire Knight ToT!

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**PROHIBIDO.**

¿Por qué en ocasiones lo prohibido es más placentero que lo acostumbrado? ¿Por qué el romper las reglas era tan excitante?

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué los labios de Hitsugaya se sienten tan bien contra los tuyos? ¿Por qué besar al esposo de la teniente del quinto Escuadrón era tan jodidamente delicioso?

-no deberíamos estar haciendo esto. –Dijo Rukia cuando finalizaron el beso-. Esto está mal. Tú eres casado.

-lo sé. –Contestó Hitsugaya-. Y aunque lo sé, no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

-lastimaras a Hinamori. –murmuró Rukia, pero por alguna razón esa idea no le provocaba algún remordimiento.

-lo sé. –volvió a repetir el chico acariciando el cuerpo de la Kuchiki con ansias y pasión. Rukia jadeo ante el contacto y sintió el placer que produce el pecado.

_Oh, bendita tentación. Oh, dulce pecado._

-hazme tuya. –Susurró Rukia al oído del chico de forma lujuriosa-. Tuya, aquí y ahora.

Entonces Hitsugaya se vio a sí mismo como victima de aquella pasión. De aquel torbellino de emociones que lo enloquecían. De aquella mujer que lo convertía en un pecador.

_Oh, delicioso sabor de lo prohibido_.

-somos depravados. Somos completamente depravados, Rukia. –dijo él adentrándose en ella.

-lo sé. –Jadeo ella ante el embate-. Lo sé.

Delirante y absolutamente irresistible.

Ese es el sabor de lo prohibido.

Enloquecedor y cálido.

Esa es la esencia de Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kuchiki Rukia.

_Lo prohibido._

**XoX**

**Yue:** bueno, bueno, espero que hayas quedado bien u.u. Tuve que agregarle cosas diferentes… así que si tienen un comentario sobre esto díganmelo sin dudar.

**Grimmjow:** o.0… es raro ver que no haces un drama porque Ulquiorra te castigo con no ver yaoi y… (El sexto Espada ve como sale un aura negra de Yue y ella toma su zanpakoto con expresión homicida)

**Yue:** y tú recordándomelo ¬¬*… tú… ¡hermano estúpido ò.ó*! (Yue le lanza un Cero y pide ayuda de Harribel, Grimmjow solo chista la lengua al pensar que tiene una hermana menor muy loca)

**Su humilde lectora y sus hermanos mayores, Yue D. Cifer.**


	14. Baile

**Disclaimer:** ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solos los tomo prestados para escribir esto sin ningún lucro.

**Aclaraciones:** OoC. Mención de HitsugayaxSoiFong leve, y nada más.

**Yue:** bueno, solo espero que les guste. Lo escribir mientras escuchaba _'Concierto para Violín en A Menor' _de Vivaldi, así que de ahí el título, bueno según yo xD.

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**BAILE.**

-¿Por qué tengo que venir a este estúpido baile? –refunfuñó por tercera vez Hitsugaya. El chico iba vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro y zapatos lustrosos, que de no ser por el notable seño fruncido de su frente y sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho de forma molesta, hubiera parecido un joven impecable.

-es un evento al que todos los capitanes de la Soul Society tienen que asistir. –respondió Matsumoto con un espectacular vestido rojo, un escote generoso y aire de seducción irresistible. Muchos shinigamis masculinos veían estupefactos la asombrosa belleza de la mujer-. Además no puede quejarse, por lo menos en será una fiesta donde seguramente nadie terminara ebrio.

Hitsugaya la miro de reojo, receloso de la broma que su teniente dijo. Sus cejas se juntaron hasta parecer solo una al notar la risita nerviosa de la rubia.

-no pienso cargarte de vuelta al Decimo Escuadrón si te emborrachas. –dijo él, leyendo los pensamientos de Rangiku. La mujer se sobresalto un poco ante la precisión de su capitán al leer sus intenciones. Miro con ojitos expectantes a Toshiro, esperando que el chico le diera una oportunidad, de tomar todo el sake que quisiera, obviamente-. Ni aunque hagas como borrego. No es no, y punto.

-¡que malo es, Taicho! –Se quejo la teniente contorsionándose como gusano ante la negativa de hitsugaya-. Yo solo quiero divertirme un ratito.

-puedes divertirte sin la necesidad del alcohol, Matsumoto. –replicó Hitsugaya con una pequeña vena resaltándole en la frente. Estaba impacientándose con la inmadurez de la rubia.

-sin sake la fiesta no se pone buena. –Rangiku hizo un mohín como niña pequeña. Hitsugaya solo gruño molesto, siempre era lo mismo con Matsumoto. Suspiro abatido. Nunca le habían gustado las fiestas de gala del Sereitei, pues siempre le sucedía lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del Primer Escuadrón, los recibió un sirviente, quien asintió dócil y les abrió la puerta. Caminaron un pequeño pasillo hasta la sala donde los demás capitanes se encontraban. Su llegada se anuncio, y Hitsugaya se vio rodeado rápidamente de los comentarios de sus compañeros.

_¿Por qué a mí?_ Esa era lo que preguntaba el albino. No era que odiase a los demás, sino que, más bien, le irritaban al momento de hacer sus comentarios.

_¡Era muy molesto!_

Él no tenía la necesidad de escuchar que se veía muy lindo vestido de esmoquin, ni tampoco de que Ukitake le regalara dulces y le dijera que se portara como buen niño. Tampoco de oír sobre las aventuras amorosas de cierto Capitán del Octavo Escuadrón (Kyoraku, por supuesto) y también de Hisagi. Hitsugaya no tenía ni idea de lo que ellos hablaban con tanto fervor. Pero tampoco hay que olvidar a Kurotsuchi Mayuri y sus raras pretensiones hacia Toshiro, como podría gustarle una conversación donde tu compañero te pregunta si te gustaría ser una rata de laboratorio.

_¡Ni de broma!_

O también está la amiga de la infancia que sigue insistiendo en llamarte '_Blanquito'_, cuando sabe perfectamente que odias que lo diga. Oh, pero también es digno de mencionar el hecho de que la Capitana del Segundo Escuadrón te quiera hacer la charla porque '_accidentalmente' _le empezaste a gustar. Si hitsugaya hubiera sabido que ser amable con la fría capitana provocaría que esta se enamorara de él… jamás se habría portado tan bien con ella.

Y si hay algo que se lleve el premio es, sin duda, la cara de idiota que pone Hitsugaya cada vez que la ve a ella.

Y ella, sabiendo perfectamente que él la mira, sonríe y se pavonea delante de sus narices con aires de grandeza. Ella, esa pequeña shinigami vestida con un hermoso vestido negro de encaje y el cabello negro amarrado en una sensual coleta.

-buenas noches, Hitsugaya-taicho. –dijo Rukia sonriendo con suavidad y dando una pequeña reverencia al chico.

-buenas noches, Kuchiki. –respondió él de forma cortes, asintiendo con la cabeza. La pelinegra se situó a su lado, ignorando la mirada de malestar del niño genio. Los nervios invadieron a Hitsugaya, sus manos empezaron a sudar y su boca tembló.

-disculpe, hitsugaya-taicho, pero quisiera pedirle un favor. –soltó de repente Rukia. Toshiro dejo todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y sintiéndose como un tonto, recuperando la compostura, hitsugaya miro directo a Rukia.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas, Kuchiki? –preguntó el albino.

-bueno, todos están bailando ahora y han puesto una melodía que me gusta mucho. -¡oh, no! ¿Acaso ella quería que él…?-. Así que me preguntaba si usted quisiera concederme esta pieza.

_Ok, eso es más de lo que esperaba._

-no soy bueno bailando. –se excusó Hitsugaya, sintiendo su rostro arder.

-yo tampoco, pero podemos solo dar vueltas a lo tonto para aparentar. –dijo Rukia con simpleza.

-¿si acepto bailar contigo, me dejaras tranquilo el resto de la noche?

-¡_por supuesto_!

Hitsugaya suspiro abatido. Bueno, solo iba a ser una canción y nada más. Extendió su mano hacia Rukia y, ella la agarro complacida. Dirigiéndose justo al centro del salón, hitsugaya sintió la mirada atenta de todos los presentes –en especial la mirada asesina de Byakuya y Renji, y la furibunda de Soi Fong-, pero se calmo cuando vio la sonrisa de felicidad de Kuchiki. Puso su mano en la cintura de la chica y agarro su mano, empezando el baile.

Dando los primeros pasos inseguros, hitsugaya lucho contra si para no trastabillar y terminar por moler a pisotones los pies de Kuchiki. Respirando hondo, decidió que lo mejor sería simplemente calmarse y dejar el resto a la suerte. Sintiéndose más relajado, el albino pudo moverse con más soltura. La pelinegra solo lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida al joven capitán.

-veo que te diviertes a costa mía, Kuchiki. –declaró Hitsugaya, dándole una vuelta a la chica.

-se equivoca, Hitsugaya-taicho. –Dijo Rukia-. Si parezco feliz es porque estoy bailando con usted.

Hitsugaya se sonrojo ante la declaración de la chica, sintiendo de nuevo el aura asesina de Byakuya, el chico condujo a Rukia a un lado de la pista, donde casi nadie estaba. Respiro tranquilo.

-no me gustan los bailes. –declaró. Rukia lo miro confundida, sin entender a que venía ese comentario. Aunque no dijo nada. La canción estaba a punto de terminar, pero antes de eso Hitsugaya tomo la mano de Rukia y la llevo fuera del Salón de Baile del Primer Escuadrón. Rukia se desconcertó de esta actitud, pero la agradable sensación de la mano de Hitsugaya tomando la suya, dejo de lado su incertidumbre.

Al llegar a un pequeño jardín situado al lado de la Primera División, Kuchiki creyó que Toshiro le dedicara algunas palabras, pero solo sintió como los brazos del joven genio atrapaban su cintura, pegándola contra sí y como los labios suaves de él buscaban los suyos ansiosos.

El beso no duro mucho, bueno, no tanto como le hubiera gustado a Rukia. Iba a protestar, pero un dedo en sus labios la hizo callar.

-no me gustan los bailes. –dijo, repitiendo con lentitud lo que había dicho anteriormente-. Pero creo que de ahora en adelante me parecerán fabulosos. Siempre y cuando te encuentres conmigo, Rukia.

Y volvió a besarla. Rukia no dijo más.

Ah, por cierto. A Rukia tampoco le gustan los bailes… pero eso ya no importa.

**XoX**

**Yue: **me estoy dando cuenta de que he escrito puras tonterías u.u… discúlpenme, pero como ahorita estoy siguiendo el manga de Vampire Knight y no el de Bleach, pues ya sabrán, estoy muy poco inspirada. Bueno, sobre la ligera mención de una Hitsugaya x Soi Fong… no se ustedes, pero a mí me gusta mucho esta pareja, aunque no hay fics sobre ellos , me gustaría que alguien escribiera sobre esa parejita en común, yo estaría feliz de leer ese drabble, one-shot y fic. Bueno, nos leemos luego.

**Su humilde escritora, Yue D. Cifer.**


	15. Acepto

**Disclaimer:** ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solos los tomo prestados para escribir esto sin ningún lucro.

**Aclaraciones:** HitsuRuki con mención fuerte de IchiRuki, probablemente odies un poco a Toshiro.

**Yue:** bueno, he aquí el siguiente drabble u.u, no tengo nada claro que decir al respecto, porque ya no tengo inspiración ni para escribir más cosas ToT.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**ACEPTO.**

-cásate conmigo, Kuchiki. –dijo él, mirando con ojos profundos a la pelinegra, detallando intensamente el ligero temblor que sacudió al pequeño cuerpo. Hitsugaya se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos, su mirada lucía profunda, oscura y misteriosamente fría.

Kuchiki no reacciono al instante, la sorpresa por la repentina petición de Toshiro la había dejado sin habla. Viendo con ojos algo desorbitados y su boca tartamudeando palabras incoherentes, Rukia se sintió presa de una confusión inminente.

Hitsugaya parecía esperar su respuesta, pues no se movió un ápice de su posición. Rukia aun no se recuperaba del shock emocional.

Ella solo había ido al Decimo Escuadrón a entregar una nota por parte de su Capitán, y jamás espero que Toshiro le pidiese que… bueno, eso mismo.

-¿esta bromeando, Hitsugaya-taicho? –dijo dubitativa, su rostro mostró un leve brillo de esperanza, creyendo que el niño genio solo estaba jugando. Pero su pensamiento cambio cuando notó la mirada cruda y seria de Hitsugaya, y supo inmediatamente que él no estaba siendo gracioso. Bajo la vista al suelo, mordió sus labios con frustración, sintiéndose impotente en ese momento.

De seguro el joven Capitán sabía acerca de la situación que estaba pasando por ese tiempo. Lo sabía y parecía que estaba sacando provecho de ello.

-¿lo dice por lo que declaro el Consejo General de la Familia Kuchiki, verdad? –masculló con voz neutra y despacio, tratando de no gritar-. Que debo de casarme con un prospecto que suba el honor del apellido, y que no puedo oponerme a esa decisión. _Tsk,_ ni siquiera Nii-sama pudo hacer algo al respecto.

Apretó los puños con fuerzas, remarcando sus nudillos y clavando sus uñas en su propia carne hasta que sangro. Chistó molesta cuando el dolor en sus manos fue insoportable, pero eso fue lo de menos. Levantando de nuevo la vista, encarando sus ojos azules oscuros contra los turquesas de Hitsugaya, Rukia permaneció inmóvil por un lapso de tiempo pequeño.

Su destino ya estaba sellado. Lo sabía y lo entendía perfectamente. Una enigmática sonrisa apareció en su rostro, dándole un toque melancólico y triste, sus orbes azulinas perdieron un poco de brillo y el vacío que reflejaban daba inicio a una vida que se llevaría toda la luz de alegría de su alma.

Su pensamiento pasó fugazmente la imagen del cabezota de su amigo de la infancia. Con su largo cabello pelirrojo y sus extraños tatuajes. Siempre igual, siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para protegerla y su ánimo algo bizarro, pero que la hacían sentir realmente feliz. El segundo en aparecer fue su querido hermano mayor, al que quería y respetaba aunque no fueran parientes verdaderamente, siempre estaría en deuda con él por todo lo que le había ofrecido cuando la adopto y por haber amado a su hermana mayor con tanta intensidad. Luego vino un fugaz recuerdo del que alguna vez fue el Teniente del Decimotercer Escuadrón, su adorado Kaien-dono, su amabilidad y calidez, la hicieron sentir aceptada en el nuevo entorno que la rodeaba. Después siguió una pequeña imagen de su Capitán, el continuamente enfermo pero eternamente jubiloso hombre albino, que daba la impresión de ser un padre para ella. Y su última memoria, le pertenecía a él…

-_mi amado_ Ichigo. –susurró para sí misma, su miramiento volvió a tomar un deje de alegría, que desapareció instantáneamente.

El chico que puede ver fantasmas. El shinigami sustituto de la Ciudad de Karakura. Su Salvador. Su amigo. Su… _más grande amor_. Los recuerdos de él eran tan vividos, tan cálidos. El chico con el cabello anaranjado y el seño siempre fruncido que se había robado su corazón. Lo amaba, pero él aun era un ser humano vivo y ella no sería tan egoísta para segar la vida del joven para que permaneciera junto a ella. Ichigo ya había hecho lo suficiente por Rukia y eso a ella le bastaba.

Y Rukia sintió la gran deuda que tenía con los hombres más valerosos que ella había conocido. Ahora se le presentaba una oportunidad para pagarles todo lo que le dieron. Sintiendo que su corazón se liberaba un poco del peso, respiro hondo, miro fijo a Hitsugaya y declaró:

-_acepto._ –su voz sonaba sin dudas, ni titubeos, firme y con elegancia.

Hitsugaya sólo sonrió divertido. Observando a su futura esposa con un brillo seductor y peligroso.

El brillo de una persona que anhela quebrantar la voluntad de ese alguien a quien ama.

**XoX**

**Yue:** bueno, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto de esto, solo que lo escribí cuando acababa de ver un anime medio oscuro, y uno de sus personajes dijo una frase que dice así: _'te amo tanto que quiero quebrantarte',_ y si, me encanto cuando lo dijo, fue genial. Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

**Su humilde escritora, Yue D. Cifer.**


	16. El Lado Dulce De La Vida

**Disclaimer:** ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Cuando me quede con los derechos, diré _adiós_ al Disclaimer xD.

**Aclaraciones:** esto va a ser muy dulce, probablemente termines con diabetes al finalizar de leerlo.

**Yue: **bueno, ya había hecho un especial de Hallowen y de Navidad y Año Nuevo, así que me anime a escribir algo sobre esta fecha. Espero les agrade.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**EL LADO DULCE DE LA VIDA.**

Hitsugaya podría decir una y mil cosas sobre el día de San Valentín. Es decir, sobre lo molesto que le resultaba ese día en especial.

Sobre los horribles chocolates que preparaba Matsumoto junto a Inoue Orihime con recetas tan absurdas que en lugar de comestibles eran terriblemente asquerosas. El chico jamás podría olvidar el sabor tan repugnante de una tableta de chocolate amargo con cebolla… ese día fue como probar el infierno en forma de dulce.

También estaban las miles y miles de cajas –en serio, miles de cajas-, que le mandaba Ukitake como obsequio a _su_ querido hijo adoptivo de mentiras.

Oh, y como olvidar el chocolate-shuriken (sí, están leyendo bien) que le mandaba, más bien le lanzaba Soi Fong, pues la pequeña chica mostraba así su forma de _'quererlo'_, aunque actuara como homicida psicópata frente de él.

Sí, Hitsugaya se podía quejar de todo esto y más. Pero sintiendo los labios cálidos de Rukia sobre los suyos, degustando el sabor de esa boca ferviente de él y haciéndola suya, Hitsugaya entiende que no todas estas fechas pueden ser tan malas. No, no son malas, siempre y cuando este Kuchiki Rukia a su lado para mostrarle el lado dulce de la vida.

**XoX**

**Bonos Extra:**

"**Solo hay algo lo suficientemente fuerte en el universo para detener al hombre de destruir al mundo a su alrededor y a sí mismo; y eso es el amor".**

**Sarah Cifer.**

**XoX**

**Yue:** bueno, como han podido leerlo he metido algo de Hitsugaya x Soi Fong otra vez, me gusta la pareja y no puedo evitar divagar sobre ella cuando escribo HitsuRuki, así que creo que me animare para escribir un fic sobre ellos dos. Pero la cuestión aquí sería, ¿Quién leería algo tan loco como eso? Me gustaría que las lectoras se abrieran al gusto por las parejas crack, créanme, no se arrepentirán xD. Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

**Su humilde escritora, Yue D. Cifer. **


	17. Todo

**Disclaimer:** ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solos los tomo prestados para escribir esto sin ningún lucro… aunque si quieren abonarme algo, bienvenido sea xD.

**Aclaraciones:** OoC leve, romántico.

**Yue:** bueno, he aquí el nuevo drabble. He estado pensando en terminar esto en veinte capítulos, o sea, tres drabbles más. Para escribir otra colección como esta solo que UlquiRuki, para que así haya más sobre esta pareja que me gusta tanto =D. Así que esperen a que saque esos nuevos drabbles y one-shot, ok.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**TODO.**

-¿qué es lo que le viste a alguien como Toshiro, Rukia? –Dice Ichigo en tono bromista, sentado al lado de la pequeña shinigami, y mirando como el genio helado gritaba ordenes sin cesar a sus subordinados-. Digo, no es que me desagrade, pero es que para ser tan chiquito también es muy gruñón.

Rukia entorno la mirada a su amigo, mirándolo con el cejo fruncido y los labios tensos. Ichigo trago saliva nervioso, sabía que esa forma de mirarte de la Kuchiki no era un presagio bueno. Presintió que la furia de la pelinegra se desataría en cualquier instante. Cerró los ojos esperando cualquier cosa que le fuese a hacer, pero extrañamente ese algo nunca llego.

-no podría contestarte esa pregunta sin sonar cursi o estúpida. –respondió ella con una suave sonrisa. Ichigo se relajo, y correspondió sonriendo también. Desde que Rukia se entero que estaba embarazada, su carácter se había tornado más dócil y agradable, y hasta cierto punto tierno.

Kurosaki le dedico una sutil mirada al vientre de 7 meses de gestación, y las manos tersas de la pelinegra sobre el bulto con aire protector y cálido. Sin saber por qué se sintió feliz y satisfecho con lo que veía.

Al principio, cuando oyó que Hitsugaya y Rukia se habían vuelto muy unidos –justo después de que el perdió sus poderes de shinigami-: sintió rabia dentro de sí y algo de celos. Intento volver a conquistar a la chica, pero le fue imposible. Entonces, suspirando cansadamente y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, dijo: _me rindo_. Tres años después Toshiro y Rukia se casaron.

-lástima que no te quedaste con el apellido de Byakuya. Sonaba mejor Kuchiki Rukia, que Hitsugaya Rukia. –rió Kurosaki, Rukia también lo hizo.

-tienes razón, pero si hubiera sido al revés, Toshiro llevaría mi apellido y se oiría peor.

-hum, Kuchiki Toshiro. –farfulló Ichigo como meditando-. Ja, ja, ja, en verdad suena horrible.

Y siguieron hablando el resto de la tarde, haciéndose bromas entre ellos, narrando las buenas nuevas, llevándose como solo los amigos que alguna vez se amaron como amantes pueden hacerlo.

Después de esto, Ichigo se retiro. Rukia lo invito a pasar la noche en el Decimo Escuadrón, pero él negó, ya había aceptado la invitación por parte de Renji para ir al Sexto Escuadrón a pasar una noche solo para hombres (y aunque suene muy Yaoi, no lo es), la pelinegra sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su compañero pelirrojo, acompaño a Ichigo a la salida.

-hasta mañana, Ichigo. –Dijo Rukia-. Procura no hacer enfadar a Nii-sama, y tampoco te metas en pleitos con Renji o con Zaraki-taicho, me han informado que lo invitaron también.

-ni que fuera para tanto. –Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia-. A lo mejor solo destruimos un poco la casa de Byakuya.

-¡ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Kurosaki Ichigo! –bramó la pelinegra alzando su puño en forma amenazante-. Que hare que pagues por las reparaciones.

-tranquila, tranquila. –Espetó Kurosaki-. Te prometo que no lo hare.

-bien. –Resopló Rukia poniendo las manos en su cintura-. Nos vemos.

-hasta pronto. –dijo él perdiéndose de la vista de la chica. Ella formo una pequeña sonrisa cuando él desapareció, meneando la cabeza lentamente, despabiló sus pensamientos y entro de nuevo al Juu Bantai, mientras caminaba los oficiales que se topaban la saludan con respeto.

Rukia rió con desgano. Nunca terminaría por acostumbrarse a que le llamaran _Kuchiki-fukutaicho_, ni tampoco a que la trataran como la esposa del sucesor de Yamamoto Genryuusai. Aunque Rukia sabía que Toshiro se hubiese ganado ese título gracias a su juicio maduro y gran potencial. Y ni se diga cuanto la abochornaron los comentarios de los invitados a su boda.

Simplemente, la opulencia no era lo suyo.

Cuando entro a la habitación que compartía con Hitsugaya se sorprendió al encontrarlo dormido, aun sin haberse quitado el haori de capitán y recostado espaldas arriba. Se notaba que el chico estaba exhausto, Rukia sonrió con ternura. A pesar de la máscara de madurez y frialdad que mostraba Hitsugaya para el mundo, sabía que seguía siendo un niño. Bueno, no podría decir que un alma de más de 100 años y que estaba a punto de ser padre, fuera todavía un niño.

Y un pensamiento fugaz llegó a su mente, Rukia recordó la pregunta que le había hecho Ichigo acerca de que le gustaba de Hitsugaya.

Bien, ahora no estaba la fresa para burlarse de ella si llegara a sonar cursi o melosa. Así que podría contestar la pregunta sin ninguna vergüenza.

Y ella podría contestar:

Que le gusta su cabello blanco y sedoso, despeinado y rebelde. Sus ojos verde turquesa, grandes, calculadores y en ocasiones fríos, pero que siempre encontraba encantadores y hermosos. Su cuerpo también le gustaba. El olor a narciso del joven Capitán (aunque a Toshiro no le gustara que le dijera que olía a flores). Su risa grácil. Sus manos fuertes y tibias. Su manera de hablar, el profundo tono de voz que ella escucha cada vez que Hitsugaya le dice _Te amo_. Sus dulces sonrojos, su timidez innata después de hacer el amor y que parece nunca lo abandonara. Su forma de correr a Matsumoto cuando quiere estar un momento a solas con ella. La manera tan posesiva en que la abraza mientras duerme, con una mano descansando siempre en su abultado vientre. ¡Kami! Hasta le encanta la forma de su Bankai, y lo que le gusta más es ver como _Sode no Shirayuki_ mira a _Hyourinmaru _como si fuera comérselo con la mirada… sabiendo que ella tiene la misma expresión cuando ve a Toshiro.

Pero si hay algo que le gusta más que todo eso junto, es ver a Hitsugaya como solo ella puede verlo.

Tal como es.

Y Rukia se acomoda al lado del chico para dormir junto a él, y él se rueda para abrazarla. Rukia besa una de sus mejillas.

Porque le gusta todo de Hitsugaya.

_Todo._

Porque él la ama. Porque ella lo ama.

Y eso solo puede significar una cosa:

Que lo que más le gusta de Toshiro es ese amor tan puro que siente por ella.

Todo, _al fin y al cabo_.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Yue:** ¿qué tal?, lo sé muy cursi, pero como en mis demás fics he estado escribiendo puras cosas tristes, pensé que me volvería emo si seguía haciéndolo xD. Bueno espero les haya gustado. Por cierto ahora mi Nick es: _Kiryuu Lilith_. Pero no se preocupen, seguiré subiendo mis fics en esta cuenta, ok.

**Su Humilde Escritora, Kiryuu Lilith. **


	18. Preguntas Indecorosas

**Disclaimer:** ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto sin ningún lucro y para diversión del público xD.

**Aclaraciones: **OoC leve.

**Lilith: **bueno, este es el antepenúltimo drabble de esta serie de historias cortas HitsuRuki, solo faltan dos para cerrar este ciclo y que yo comience a escribir el fic UlquiRuki que tengo a medio terminar… también está el proyecto de un HitsuSoi para incrementar los fics de parejas crack xD. Bueno, solo espero que alguien los lea u.u

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**PREGUNTAS INDECOROSAS.**

̶ ¿cómo se hacen los bebes, Oto-san? –preguntó la pequeña niña de cabellos negros y ojos turquesas, cargando su osito de peluche y con un tono totalmente inocente.

Hitsugaya se sobresalto ante las palabras de su hija; miro con ojos desorbitados y con la boca muy abierta la carita de la pequeña Shirayuki. Esta lo miraba sin comprender la reciente expresión de sorpresa de su padre ni tampoco el por qué empezaba a balbucear totalmente rojo.

Shirayuki creyó que su padre no podía hablar de forma coherente porque no se encontraba Rukia cerca; sonrió de forma muy tierna, puso su mano sobre la del genio y dijo:

̶ está bien. Traeré a Oka-san para puedas decirlo sin problemas. –Hitsugaya frunció el ceño por el comentario de la pelinegra y ella adelantándose a lo que él pudiera preguntarle, agrego–: es que te escuche ese día de la fiesta del cumpleaños de Tío Byakuya en la noche, como le decías a Oka-san: _vamos a hacerle un hermanito a Shirayuki_… aunque no entendí después porque mi mami empezaba a gemir, supongo que fue muy doloroso.

Bien, si Hitsugaya ya se sentía muy abochornado por la pregunta, ahora se sentía demasiado avergonzado por el hecho de que su única hija les escuchara a él y a Rukia teniendo… bueno, lo que sea. El punto era que había llegado el momento de hacer, lo que todo padre debe hacer en esta situación.

̶ p-pregúntale a tu madre. –dijo saliendo por la tangente.

Porque Hitsugaya Toshiro no sería el que le explicaría a su hija de cinco años como… bueno, eso mismo.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Lilith:** cortito y bonito ^^, pienso que Shiro-chan sería un padre muy lindo, y Rukia también sería una buena madre… bueno, eso según yo. Espero que les haya gustado y espero más review, ok.


	19. Tibio

**Disclaimer:** ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Cuando me quede con los derechos (es decir, cuando amenace lo suficiente a Tite-san para que me lo ceda xD) Orihime será historia, Ulquiorra será mi hermano y utilizaré la genética para crearlo de verdad xD y el IchiUlquiHitsuxRuki será cannon.

**Aclaraciones: **este será IchiRuki y HitsuRuki, OoC leve, romántico.

**Lilith: **¡Ohayo, minna-san n.n! Bien, este es el penúltimo drabble que escribo de esta parejita tan querida por nosotros, en verdad creo que ha sido un camino muy largo, jamás me había animado a escribir algo de una pareja crack a pesar de que tengo cierta afición a ellas, pero esta colección de drabbles y one-shot me ha dado la suficiente inspiración para escribir un fic largo pero esta vez UlquiRuki.

**Disfruten el drabble.**

**TIBIO.**

Es fácil describir a Kurosaki Ichigo y a Hitsugaya Toshiro. Sí, es demasiado fácil para quien los conoce muy bien.

Inclusive si se tratara de decir si los chicos eran fríos o cálidos.

Pero como ya dije antes, sólo quien en verdad los conoce, puede señalar con exactitud el carácter de cada chico. Y por tal motivo, sólo hay una persona que cumple con todos los requisitos. Y esa persona es, irónicamente, la chica que ambos aman.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Entonces, ella podría decir que Ichigo es cálido.

Igual que el sol en el día, brinda cierta comodidad y confianza. Brilla sobre todas las demás personas y a pesar de no demostrarlo, siempre puedes asegurar que lo encontrarás cuando lo necesites, justo como un sol cuando amanece. También que te caliente y te hace sudar cuando su perfecta y atractiva anatomía estrecha la tuya contra él, irradiando calor por todos los poros de su cuerpo, sofocándote en un delicioso frenesí de deseo y altas temperaturas.

Y también puede decir que Toshiro es frío.

Calculador y frívolo. Un hombre cuya mirada puede congelarte por su profundidad y cuyo tacto de sus manos, estremece el cuerpo de Rukia. Alguien que es tan duro como un tempano de hielo, pero que es tan hermoso como un copo de nieve. Misterioso y elegante, un hombre que te envuelve entre sus brazos fuertes pero fríos, y a pesar de ellos ardientes.

Sí, así son los hombres que Rukia ama. Ichigo es cálido. Hitsugaya es frío.

Pero a pesar de la naturaleza contraria de ambos, Rukia se siente agradecida.

Porque cuando toma la mano de cada uno de ellos, no se siente ni muy caliente ni muy fría.

Sólo tibia.

Justo en medio del fuego y el hielo.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Lilith: **bueno, esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo unas fotos cuyo tema se trataba de los cuatro elementos, de ahí este drabble. Muy corto, lo sé pero creo que valió la pena. Nos leemos luego en el último drabble de esta saga xD, y espero de todo corazón que lean mi próximo fic.

**Atte: Lilith Kiryuu D. Cifer.**


	20. Así De Simple Chapter End

**Disclaimer:** ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Cuando sea mío, necesitarán un buen psiquiatra para superar los traumas que les voy a causar xD, además se volverán adictos a las panditas.

**Aclaraciones: **¡al carajo con las aclaraciones, sólo disfruten leyendo xD!

**Lilith: **Bien, para empezar me alegra que les haya gustado tanto esta pequeña colección de drabbles y one-shot. No pensé que recibiría tanto apoyo de parte de los lectores, pero ustedes fueron una de las principales razones por la cual seguí con esto. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión, y por decir que las loqueras de esta autora amateur con para bien xD. Bueno, de mi parte disfrute mucho escribiendo _Así_ _de_ _Simple_, que fue mi primer HitsuRuki. Por otra parte, aunque lo más probable es que me tome un tiempo escribir otro HitsuRuki, no se desanimen, tengo una vaga idea de otro fic largo con esta pareja… pero lo que me gustaría es que alguien coescribiera conmigo para complementar más la trama. Quien quiera unirse conmigo para hacerlo, mi correo está en mi Profile.

**Agradecimientos: **_Tsuki-chan93, Violet Strawberry, toaneo07, jessy moon 15, Kuchiki Mikoto, Nightmare Zim, y a todos los demás lectores que dejaron un review. Muchas Gracias. _

**Disfruten el drabble.  
**

**ASÍ DE SIMPLE.**

**1.** Porque desde el primer día en que Hitsugaya la vio entendió que ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y que él haría hasta lo imposible para que la pelinegra fuera suya.

**2.** Porque aunque a Hitsugaya no le gusta para nada que lo traten como un niño pequeño, deja que ella despeine sus cabellos mientras le sonríe diciéndole lo lindo que es.

**3.** Porque la última vez que Renji le dijo a Rukia: _enana_ _escandalosa_, Toshiro casi mata al pobre teniente por hablarle de un modo tan grosero a la que sería su esposa, sin saber que ellos se llevaban así desde hace mucho tiempo.

**4.** Rukia sabe que no tiene el mejor cuerpo del mundo. Sabe que sus atributos son, aunque cueste admitirlo, diminutos con respecto a la anatomía de las otras chicas (Matsumoto y Orihime, por ejemplo), pero también sabe que es la clase de figura que vuelve loco al capitán del Decimo Escuadrón. Y es por eso que siempre que puede se esmera en resaltar su belleza cuando esta frente a él.

**5.** Rangiku es una chica sexy. Orihime es guapa, pero estúpida al fin y al cabo. Yoruichi en toda la extensión de la palabra es una mujer ardiente. Pero Hitsugaya sólo puede utilizar la palabra _perfecto_ cuando se refiera a ella, a Rukia, su mujer. Porque Hitsugaya sabe que la belleza de su corazón es superior a la de su cuerpo, haciéndola perfecta ante sus ojos.

**6.** Rukia había soñado muchas veces con cómo sería su primer beso y con quien, pero algo era constante en sus sueños: siempre era Hitsugaya y los labios de él se apoderaban de los de ellas en un sentimiento abrazante. Y ese sueño se volvió realidad… bueno, casi, porque aunque Toshiro si la beso, él estaba tan nervioso que término besándole la nariz en lugar de la boca, pero de que después Hitsugaya le compenso esta falla, se lo compenso.

**7.** Porque aunque Toshiro odie los dulces hasta morir –gracias Ukitake-taicho por eso-, puede tolerarlos siempre y cuando ella este ahí para compartirlos con él. Claro, aunque después termine en el baño vomitando todo lo que comió, porque por Rukia el se podría comer una dulcería entera sólo por verla sonreír.

**8.** Porque a Rukia le gusta Chappy con tanta obsesión que hasta su ropa interior tiene el diseño. Pero eso a Hitsugaya no le importa, mientras sepa que a Rukia le gusta más él que el susodicho conejito, no le importa que lo vea hasta en las cortinas.

**9.** Porque Hitsugaya no conocía la palabra miedo hasta que la vio enojarse. Entonces, Toshiro comprendió que no había nada más terrorífico que la mirada de la pelinegra y una tonelada de nieve cayendo sobre él.

**10.** Porque Rukia sabe que a Toshiro no le gustan las fiestas para nada, pero aun así decidió hacer una. Y Rukia pudo ver que aunque Toshiro frunció el ceño durante toda la velada, también notó la imperceptible sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Con eso, la pelinegra supo que su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

**11.** Porque cuando se rompió el condón, a ellos no les importo en lo más mínimo. Pero cuando le informaron a Byakuya sobre que Rukia estaba embarazada, entendieron de la importancia del anticonceptivo y que ahora tendrían que tomarle importancia al bebe que estaba por venir al mundo.

**12.** Porque Hitsugaya tiene mucha paciencia, demasiada. Pero los nueve meses que duro el embarazo de Rukia, fueron suficientes para reducirlo a un alma en tormento, y Toshiro sabe que cada hora, minuto y segundo de esa larga tortura valieron la pena, porque cuando Unohana-taicho lo hizo pasar al cuarto donde reposaba su amada con un bultito pequeño entre los brazos, supo que él era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, y que estaba orgulloso de presentar a su esposa, Hitsugaya Rukia y a su hijo, Hitsugaya Shiromaru.

**13.** Hitsugaya sabe que hay cosas mucho más divertidas que estar casado y tener hijos, lo sabe y lo admite. Más sin en cambio, el sabe que no hay nada que lo haga más feliz que llegar a su hogar después de un día atareado y encontrar a las dos personas que cambiaron su mundo. Y sabe que no hay nada mejor en el mundo que los besos de Rukia y escuchar las primeras palabras de su pequeño.

**14.** Porque Rukia no es celosa. No es que no le interese quien se relaciona con su marido, sino que tiene la suficiente confianza en él para saber que Hitsugaya nunca le será infiel. Pero eso sí, si ve a cualquier chica insinuándosele, ella la congelara con _Sode_ _no_ _Shirayuki_.

**15.** Porque ser el heredero de Yamamoto Genryuusai-dono, Capitán del Decimo Escuadrón, Esposo de la Teniente del Decimotercer Escuadrón y padre de un adolescente cuyos poderes shinigami están fuera de control, no es nada fácil, pero mientras sepa que todo eso es suyo, le basta para sentirse satisfecho con la vida.

**16.** Porque cuando Rukia le informo que serían padres por segunda ocasión, Toshiro sólo atino a besarla y levantarla entre sus brazos. Ya nada podía pedirle al destino.

**17.** Porque a pesar de estar tantos años juntos y haber tenido dos hijos, Hitsugaya nunca le dio un anillo de bodas a Rukia, ya que decidieron que vivirían en unión libre. Pero Toshiro entendió después la importancia del anillo. Entonces, la noche de su aniversario, él le regalo un anillo hecho por sus propias manos y Rukia se cubrió la boca conmovida mientras Toshiro le ponía el anillo en el dedo, confirmando así que era suya para siempre.

**18.** Porque nunca habían hecho tantas veces el amor como en el día en que ella le pregunto si aun le parecía atractiva a él. Sólo supo que Hitsugaya la estaba besando como nunca y que le repetía febrilmente _Te_ _amo_.

**19.** Porque aunque nos guste mucho el IchiRuki, el HitsuRuki es más crack y por lo tanto, más especial, igual que ellos dos juntos.

**20.** Porque Hitsugaya ama a Rukia. Porque Rukia ama a Hitsugaya. Sin más explicaciones. Sin más palabras.

_**Así de simple**_**.**

**

* * *

Lilith:** Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Mis próximos fics serán un UlquiRuki y tal vez un HitsuSoi, y por eso tengo la idea de coescribir con otro autor, es algo que nunca he intentado y sería bueno para comparar intereses… aunque lo más seguro es que terminemos matándonos el uno al otro xD. De nuevo agradezco su apoyo, gracias por todos los review que me dejaron y es por eso que mis lectores se merecen… ¡MIL PANDITAS!

**N. Del A.:** las panditas son como gomitas, por si no las conocen o tengan otro nombre en su país.

**Su Humilde Escritora, Lilith Kiryuu D. Cifer.**


End file.
